


Zahrah

by Chaneta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En resposta a un crit d'auxili la tripulació dels barret-de-palla coneixen a uns vells i poc apreciats coneguts d'en Sanji que revolucionen les hormones de la tripulació. Literalment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convidats indesitjats

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [ZAHRAH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119033) by [Chaneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta)



> La historia es situa en el Nou Món, desprès del timeskip, i no fa referència a cap saga posterior a la Illa de les Sirenes.  
> Tant els personatges com el context pertanyen a Oda, jo em limito a usar-los amb fins no lucratius.

No era la primera vegada que responien a un crit de socors. I per descomptat no en seria l'última, sense importar que en la majoria dels cops anteriors haguessin ensopegat amb multitud de paranys, enganys i dificultats. Mai, però, havia tingut un pressentiment tan terrible com aquell cop.

Va intentar convèncer a en Ruffy de deixar-ho córrer, arribant a utilitzar futurs àpats plens de carn com a hostatges en la negociació. Quan no va funcionar li va suplicar a la bella Nami que canviés el rumb discretament, ofenent sense voler les seves grandioses habilitats com a navegant i enduent-se un bon cop de càstig. Desprès va intentar terroritzar a en Brook, en Chopper i l'Usopp amb histories sobre el que els podia estar esperant allà, però els laments i plors del trio no van fer més que entusiasmar encara més al seu capità. Amb en Franky ni ho va intentar i quan es plantejava com posar a la Robin de part seva va rebre un dels seus meravellosos somriures, tresors escassos i infinitament valuosos, i se li va oblidar completament el que intentava fer. Per últim va mirar a l'espadatxí, preguntant-se si valia la pena l'esforç quan aquest va deixar anar un comentari dels seus i la fúria el va inundar.

Encara s'estava barallant amb el cap de molsa quan van entreveure per fi un vaixell pirata sent consumit per les flames mentre era abordat per la Marina. En veure-ho en Ruffy va cridar d'alegria i es va estirar per ser el primer a arribar a la batalla, amb l'estúpid espadatxí al darrere. Ell en canvi es va quedar petrificat en adonar-se del color del vaixell en qüestió. Rosa. Des de la proa fins a la popa i des de la coberta fins a l'extrem més allunyat del pal major i incloent per suposat les veles, que eren d'un to rosat molt més cridaner.

“Merda” va pensar sentint un intens calfred recorre'l instants abans de saltar ell també a la batalla.

* * *

Ja no tenia forces per seguir lluitant, li feia mal tot el cos i la visió se li enfosquia. S'havia acabat, fins allà havia arribat. Va tancar els ulls amb força intentant reprimir les llàgrimes que brollaven sense control. Si només haguessin sigut els soldats de la Marina no hi hauria hagut cap problema però després de travessar una tempesta darrere una altre durant setmanes, de patir danys importants al vaixell i del ràpid deteriorament de les poques provisions que havien sobreviscut al mal temps no estaven en condicions de presentar gaire resistència.

El Nou Món era molt pitjor del que mai s'hauria imaginat. Solament els extrems canvis climàtics i els inesperats i anormals fenomens que hi ocorrien diàriament eren suficient per destruir la més forta de les tripulacions. Pensar que el seu estimat també es trobava en alguna part d'aquell maleït oceà era l'únic que la consolava. Fos on fos esperava que estigués bé. Estava viu, es negava a creure el contrari.

Va sospirar al recordar l'última imatge que tenia d'ell, allunyant-se amb exclamacions de ràbia per amagar el seu dolor. Ho entenia, a ella també li havia passat. Desprès de dos anys va ser difícil deixar-lo marxar, desprès d'allò va esperar mig any més amb impaciència i l'esperança de rebre noticies d'ell. Però no van arribar mai. Només hi havia una explicació: alguna cosa li havia passat al seu bombonet i per això no li havia pogut escriure. Era el Nou Món al cap i a la fi. Per això havia decidit anar-lo a rescatar. Sabia en el fons del seu cor que es trobava allà, esperant a que el rescatés d'algun rei malèfic que el retenia i l'utilitzava com a esclau sexual. O potser estava atrapat en algun dels fenomens paranormals que abundaven en aquella zona de l'oceà. O pitjor encara, havia naufragat i es trobava sol en alguna illa, gelat per les nit i desesperat per sentir la calor del seu amor al seu costat. Si, sabia que la necessitava, ho notava. Però havia fallat.

Va colpejar el terra amb els punys, sentint la ràbia donant-li noves energies. No podia deixar-se derrotar per una colla de soldadets, sobretot tenint en compte el mal gust per vestir que aquests tenien. Era imperdonable! Somrigué lleugerament al recordar l'exquisit gust per la roba del seu amor, tot i la tendència pertorbadora que tenia per vestir només roba masculina. Amb el goig que feia amb un bon vestidet rosa amb encaix! Va sacsejar el cap per buidar-lo de distraccions, s'havia de concentrar, ho havia de fer pel seu adorable home. Tot i que ningú no guanyava al seu enamorat en bellesa i determinació no es podia dir el mateix de la poca força que tenia, ni tan sols desprès de dos anys ajudant-lo a entrenar. Si aquests simples soldats els hi havien fet això a elles no volia ni pensar en els turments pels quals estaria passant el seu pobre estimat.

L'escalfor al seu voltant augmentava per moments, el foc cada cop era més a prop. Atrapada com estava a sota de la coberta només podia pujar a la superfície travessant el foc. O fent un forat al seu estimat creuer de l'amor. Un cruixit a sobre seu va decidir per ella. Un dolor punxant la va travessar quan un tros de coberta li va caure a sobre, va cridar amb les últimes forces de que disposava abans de notar com començava a perdre la consciència.

Va mirar al cel blau a través del forat acabat de crear, resant perquè el seu trosset de cel estigués sa i estalvi. Tot es va enfosquir al seu voltant i a l'últim segon li va semblar veure un àngel de cabells daurats i roba fosca que la venia a buscar per dur-la al més enllà. Desprès tot va ser negror.

* * *

Per ximple, exasperant, estúpid, pervertit i molest que fos el cuiner havia de reconèixer que a vegades era divertit. Com quan acabava apallissat per una dona o com quan es dessagnava constantment en veure masses pits abans d'arribar a l'illa de les Sirenes. Espera, no, si es parava a pensar-hi era més aviat patètic. I parlant de patètics...

\- Ruffy, t'ho demano per favor, desfem-nos-en d'aquesta colla d'arreplegats - podia sentir que suplicava el cuiner en qüestió perseguint al seu capità per coberta. - I ja que hi som també podríem aprofitar i alleugerar la gran càrrega de molsa de que disposem.

Va arrufar el nas en resposta a l'insult indirecte però no es va molestar en moure's del seu racó ni en obrir els ulls. No era suficient per distreure'l de la seva migdiada. Va seguir escoltant.

-Molsa? - aquest cop era la veu d'en Ruffy, innocent com sempre - No sabia que tinguéssim molsa a bord! Es pot menjar? Decidit! Vull menjar molsa, Sanji!

Una rialleta se li va escapar al sentir el sospir exasperat i molest del ros. No acabava d'entendre perquè insistia tant en el tema però era divertidíssim veure els seus intents frustrats. Més aviat escoltar. Exacte, seguia sense ser suficient interessant com per obrir els ulls.

\- Mira Ruffy, et cuinaré el que vulguis durant tres dies seguits si ens desfem d'aquests desviats! - seguia intentant en Sanji - Pensa que amb vuit persones més a bord hauré de reduir els àpats per conservar les reserves.

\- Tinc gana, fes-me carn amb molsa Sanji! - prosseguia el capità, com sempre ignorant el que no li interessava.

\- Que no t'he dit que hauré de reduir el menjar?! - la veu del cuiner començava a sonar més molesta que exasperada.

-Joooo! Mira que ets avar!

Un cop sec seguit d'una corrent d'aire i un altre soroll sec, aquest cop molt més fort, van ser tota la resposta que es va sentir per un moment; sense cap dubte causat per una patadeta per part del xef i un capità de goma volant per sobre la coberta. Un cop a l'estómac segurament. I pels gemecs que feia en Ruffy probablement imbuït amb Haki. Es va retorçar una mica al recordar el dolor que podien generar les patades com aquella, no que ho anés a reconèixer en veu alta, per suposat.

Un soroll accelerat de passes desconegudes el van fer tensar i obrir els ulls, preparat per desenfundar la Kitetsu si fos necessari. El que va veure, però, el va paralitzar. Davant seu i al crit de “Sanji-kuuuuuun!” un transvestit vestit amb un horrible vestit taronja, perruca vermella, sabates de tacó i maquillatge en excés es va abalançar contra el cuiner. Aquest, però, va girar sobre si mateix i el va repel·lir amb una patada imbuïda amb haki sense ni tan sols pensar-s'ho un segon.

\- Maleït sigui! Vols que et torni a apallissar, idiota? - va exclamar aïrat el cuiner en qüestió, flames brillant en els seus ulls.

Petrificat en el seu lloc va observar atònit com el transvestit en qüestió s'aixecava amb facilitat com si no hagués rebut un dels atacs més poderosos del ros. I no ho deia per dir, ell mateix tenia dificultats contra en Sanji quan aquest lluitava amb aquella exacta mirada de determinació als ulls. El pensament de que no era l'únic contra el qual el cuiner lluitava amb tanta decisió i fúria el va disgustar.

\- Oooh! Sanji-kuuuuun! - va sentir al transvestit parlar amb un to exageradament agut mentre es retorçava d'una forma que li recordava a en Sanji davant d'una noia especialment atractiva. - No has perdut el teu foc!! M'encanten els nois apassionats, ja ho saps!! - digué per tot seguit enviar-li un petó al ros en qüestió.

Un calfred el va recórrer en solidaritat al veure en Sanji retorçant-se per evitar els cors flotants que li enviava l'horrible deformitat que tenia al davant. No entenia que estava passant però s'alegrava de que fos el cuineret el que patís les atencions i no ell. Per suposat s'ho mereixia per ser tant dèbil, si hagués sigut ell...

\- Vaja, vaja, vaja, però què tenim aquí?! Un bombonet ben musculat! - un altre calfred el va recórrer al sentir una estrident veu per sobre seu. - Just com a mi m'agraden!

Amb prou feines va poder saltar del lloc abans que un altre transvestit, aquest cop amb un vestit lila amb cors i perruca castanya, es llancés a sobre seu, sense cap bona intenció. Es va gelar quan aquest es va incorporar amb increïble rapidesa i agilitat i se li va llençar de nou a sobre.

\- Bomboneeeeeet! No fugis del meu amor!! - exclamà amb un xiscle mentre foradava la coberta amb un cop de puny en el lloc on segons abans havia estat ell.

Enfurismat va desenfundar la Kitetsu i la Shüsui i va contraatacar amb Nigiri, una de les seves tècniques amb dos espases que mes versatilitat li permetia al atacar, considerant innecessari imbuir la fulla amb Haki; seria deshonrós matar als convidats per accident. Va empassar-se un gemec de sorpresa quan el transvestit no només no va evitar el seu atac sinó que el va aturar amb els braços. Un reflex platejat i un xoc contra alguna cosa invisible a mil·límetres de la pell del seu adversari li va revelar que aquest era capaç d'utilitzar el Busoushoku, el Haki de tipus escut.

Aixi doncs no era per culpa de la debilitat del cuiner llavors. I tenien vuit d'aquests monstres pervertits a bord? Per primer cop a la vida es va lamentar de no haver fet cas del maleït idiota quan encara hi era a temps.

* * *

El caos a coberta va anar augmentant a mesura que més i més dels “convidats” es despertaven. Persecucions, baralles, trencadissa del mobiliari i del propi vaixell, crits i plors d'en Chopper i l'Usopp, dispars d'un Franky que, enfurismat pel maltractament del seu vaixell, va acabar col·laborant a destrossar-lo més encara i riures del seu capità. Tenia el seu punt graciós. Sobretot per les noies i el músic d'abord que per algun motiu eren els únics que no es veien perseguits i “amenaçats” pels transvestits.

Quan el soroll i el moviment va semblar baixar una mica d'intensitat la Robin va abaixar el llibre que estava llegint i va observar la situació. L'Usopp s'havia reclòs a la cofa de vigilància, des d'on podia utilitzar les seves habilitats de tirador contra qualsevol amenaça que intentés perseguir-lo. En Ruffy corria amunt i avall rient, esquivant als seus perseguidors i perseguint-los ell quan es cansava, clarament jugant al corre-que-t'atrapo. En Zoro i en Sanji s'escridassaven i barallaven al ben mig de la coberta, envoltats per varis dels nouvinguts inconscients al terra i plens de talls i blaus. En Franky i en Brook animaven amb música i ball a la petita rotllana que s'havia generat al voltant dels dos lluitadors, mentre la Nami es movia també per allà promovent apostes pel guanyador, quedant-se'n un bon percentatge per descomptat. I per últim en Chopper que es dividia entre curar als ferits i fugir-ne quan es despertaven.

L'arqueòloga va mirar al cel per assegurar-se de que no es trobessin enmig d'un dels canvis bruscs del clima tant habituals en el Nou Món. Tot semblava en calma. Aleshores va fer créixer una mà i un ull a uns metres i es va fixar en el Long Pose instal·lat a prop del timó, assegurant-se aquest cop que no havien patit un canvi de rumb sense adonar-se'n. Tot estava en ordre.

Va donar un altre cop d'ull als seus companys, la seva família en realitat, i satisfeta va re-emprendre la lectura. Abans, però, va prendre nota del ros amb vestit rosa que no deixava d'observar a en Sanji amb el que es podria dir més “intensitat” que la resta de transvestits. Va crear una nota mental per recordar-se a si mateixa d'interrogar al cuiner més tard sobre el tema i va tornar a la lectura.

* * *

Quan els crits afamats d'en Ruffy ja no es podien suportar, els ferits havien sigut tots curats i obligats a reposar i els únics que seguien barallant eren el ximple d'en Sanji i l'idiota d'en Zoro, la Nami va declarar un empat, va aturar la baralla amb un parell de cops ben donats i es va embutxacar tots els diners apostats. Desprès de que un llamp caigués “casualment” sobre el primer perdedor que es va queixar dels seus mètodes la resta va aprendre a quedar-se calladet mentre ella contava i recontava els diners guanyats.

No estava pas malament, els diners inesperats sempre anaven al seu cofre personal i per tant sempre eren benvinguts. El truc de les apostes ja no li serviria de nou però sempre podia comptar amb els dos tanoques per crear un altre espectacle a la pròxima illa a on ancoressin.

Un cop guardats els diners es va centrar en el seu deure, deixant el timó a en Franky i la Robin es va tancar a la seva cabina i va repassar mapes i llibres de navegació. Portava dos anys estudiant aquella part de l'oceà i encara no acabava d'entendre bé alguns dels fenòmens climatològics més rars que s'hi produïen. El que no pogués entendre a la perfecció no ho podria preveure. I el que no pogués preveure no ho podria navegar. Per això seguia estudiant, era la seva responsabilitat com a navegant de la tripulació.

No portava ni dos hores que va notar un canvi en la temperatura de l'aire que entrava per la finestra. En la temperatura i en la humitat. Una tempesta s'acostava. Per la pressió atmosfèrica que indicaven els seus aparells encara tenien mitja horeta de marge abans de que comencés. Sospirant va sortir a coberta i va començar a donar indicacions a tripulants i convidats per igual. No semblava haver-hi res d'anormal en la tempesta que s'acostava però això era el que més l'espantava, no es podia esperar res “normal” en aquell mar. Era quasi “anormal”. Va riure una mica del seu propi acudit i va seguir donant indicacions.

* * *

 

Van ser hores de lluitar en contra d'una tempesta que variava en intensitat i direcció del vent sense cap lògica aparent, passant d'una pluja torrencial que no deixava veure mes enllà dels peus, a un plovisqueig molest, canviant de cop a una tempesta de llamps que els hi queien tot al voltant del vaixell per passar altre cop a pluja, aquest cop amb vents huracanats, per finalment convertir-se en una pedregada amb trossos de gel de la mida del cap d'en Chopper.

Desprès de l'intens esforç per fi van tenir una estona de repòs i la majoria es van recloure a la cuina-menjador, esperant el seu torn per a una dutxa calenta i una tassa de té o de xocolata calenta. A aquesta alçada els vuit nous tripulants ja eren com part de la família. Una part ben rara i esgarrifosa, però família al cap i a la fi. Sobreviure a terribles experiències, lluitar colze amb colze contra la natura durant hores creava vincles fins i tot entre els pitjors enemics. No era el primer cop que en Sanji ho veia ni seria l'últim, acostumat com estava a la vida a alta mar.

Tot i així no podia evitar un calfred al veure aquells fenomens asseguts a la mateixa taula que els seus, xerrant i rient de la seva estúpida manera, coquetejant amb els seus amics que semblaven assumir-ho com quelcom habitual. Sobretot els més joves. Hauria de vigilar-los bé, no deixaria que aquells bojos intentessin pertorbar les seves ments innocents com havien intentat fer-ho amb ell durant aquells dos infernals anys. S'esgarrifava només de recordar-ho.

 - Sanji-kun?

 Va tremolar lleugerament al sentir el forçat to agut, reconeixent immediatament a l’amo de la veu en qüestió. Va ignorar-lo i va seguir cuinant el sopar amb l'esperança de que entengués la indirecta i el deixes treballar tranquil.

 - Saaaaaanji-kuuuuuun!

 Semblava ser que seguia esperançant-se per coses impossibles, com sempre havia fet. La imatge de les seves dues encantadores companyes declarant-li el seu amor havia sigut un somni pel que havia pregat amb anhel anys endarrere. Com deia, coses impossibles.

 - Elisabeth. - Va respondre sense ni tan sols girar-se, sabent que al transvestit en qüestió no li agradava que l'ignoressin. Que es fotés! A ell no li agradava quan el perseguien per transvestir-lo i ningú no va tenir compassió d'ell aleshores.

 - Necessites una ajudant? - va seguir la veu estrident des de la porta. - Sé que pràcticament hem doblat el nombre de boques per alimentar - va aturar-se un segon per deixar anar una rialleta. - Bé, amb la Rosalin probablement l'hem triplicat.

 En Sanji no va poder evitar somriure al sentir el crit d'enuig de la Rosalin. Es va relaxar al veure que no semblava haver-hi cap interès en molestar-lo mentre cuinava. Si hi havia una sola cosa que li agradava d'aquells rarets en concret era que respectaven la cuina i el ritual de cuinar tant com ell.

 - No cal, amb en Ruffy em passo pràcticament tot el dia a la cuina així que ja hi estic acostumat. - va abaixar el foc de l'estofat que tenia a mig fer i va començar a tallar verdures per a fer una amanida d'entrant. - Però si vols, em pots ajudar amb els postres. - va dir alçant la vista per primer cop al transvestit ros que tal i com havia suposat s'havia pres el seu rebuig massa seriosament.

En el temps que havia estat convivint amb aquesta gent va acabar agafant-li certa simpatia a alguns d'ells, sobretot els que ja havia derrotat. Per ordre de la reina de l'illa aquells que havien perdut contra ell no podien seguir assetjant-lo per a que es transvestís. Tampoc el podien defensar dels seus companys però menys era res. I a mesura que va anar fent-se més fort i aconseguint receptes noves va anar perdent rivals dels quals fugir i als que derrotar. Al final era habitual conversar amb alguns d'ells, comparar receptes i conceptes de cuina i fins i tot provocar noves persecucions i baralles quan necessitava desfogar-se o sentia que no estava entrenant el realment necessari. I arrel d'això va acabar coneixent a alguns d'ells. Com l'Elisabeth.

\- Perquè no fas alguna cosa dolça que els doni energies renovades? - va seguir, encenent un cigarret. - A tots ens farien falta energies extres.

\- Tens intenció de gastar gaires energies aquesta nit, Sanji-kun? - va ser la contestació, òbviament dirigida amb segones. - Si vols et puc ajudar a consumir aquest excés de glucosa.

Colpejant la mà que s'acostava perillosament a la seva esquena va maleir en veu baixa i li va donar un parell d'indicacions al seu “assistent” referent als ingredients i estris que pogués necessitar i a l'espai que li permetia ocupar de la cuina. Ja era molt que li permetés cuinar a la seva cuina.

\- Quin tipus de postres tenies en ment? - va sentir que li preguntava l'Elisabeth, aquest cop sense segones, senyal de que el ritual de cuinar havia començat.

\- Quelcom dolç, el que vulguis, però procura que no tingui gaire crema, a l'Usopp no li agrada gaire. - va contestar amb facilitat. - I jo m'encarrego dels de les princeses, en Chopper i el de l'imbècil cap de molsa.

\- Segueixes amb aquesta maleïda obsessió per les dones, eh? - li va comentar el transvestit en un to que podria semblar trist. - M'esperava que diries això del d'elles però què passa amb els postres dels altres dos?

La pregunta sonava simplement curiosa tot i que una mica amb to ofès. Probablement l'idiota ara es pensava que no es refiava de la seva manera de cuinar. En Sanji va negar lleugerament amb el cap, somrient, si no se’n refiés no li hauria deixat ni travessar la porta.

\- Res en especial - va contestar sabent que l'altre frisava per més informació i divertint-se amb la cara curiosa i enutjada que li va enviar. - Simplement ocorre que a en Chopper li encanta el dolç així que sempre li faig unes postres especialment ensucrades per a ell solet.

La suau rialleta al seu costat li va fer recordar perquè a vegades era molt senzill conversar amb aquesta gent, per molt que desaprovés la seva manera de pensar i actuar. Fins que se li ocorria desviar la mirada del plat. Llavors recordava immediatament què era el que li repugnava d'ells. I per això i per la seva pròpia salut mental havia après a no espatllar aquests moments centrant la vista en el que feia i no en el seu company.

\- I l'altre?

\- Mm? - va preguntar sortint dels seus pensaments i havent perdut el fil de la conversa.

\- Els altres postres? Perquè els fas tu també? - va insistir el ros al seu costat.

\- El del cervell de pinyol? - va contestar, recordant de què parlaven. - Al molt ximple no li agraden els dolços així que m'he de trencar el cervell per fer uns postres sense res de sucre i diferents als de l'àpat anterior cada cop - va remugar. - Segur que ho fa expressament.

No va rebre cap resposta, ni un sol senyal de que l'altre l'hagués escoltat. No es va atrevir a desviar la mirada per por a que un sobtat atac de fàstic l'obligués a fer fora l'altre de la cuina d'una patada. Quan fins i tot el soroll de les mans movent-se en el bol al seu costat es va aturar va estar temptat a arriscar-se.

\- Ets un bon cuiner Sanji. - va rebre del seu ajudant provisional amb veu suau. - I ets encara millor amic.

Sentint com el seu ego creixia per moments juntament amb el seu somriure va agafar el primer que va trobar a mà i li ho va llençar al cap de l'altre. Va somriure al sentir un “auch” al seu costat. Si. Definitivament per molt que li desagradessin els transvestits, aquests tenien bons punts de tant en tant.

* * *

 

 - Tingues més respecte pel Primer, Setè! - va exclamar un mentre feia ballar les seves tres espases.

- Deixa d'anomenar-nos per l'ordre d'arribada a Saobody, cap de molsa! - va respondre l'altre, evitant àgilment dos de les espases i aturant l'altre amb una patada. - No t'ho tinguis tant cregut! Només vas arribar primer perquè la preciositat de Thriller Bark t'hi va dur!

\- Què insinues cara de diana?! - l'espadatxí es va ajupir per evitar un atac del ros i va respondre fent un tall vertical amb la seva espasa negra.

\- Tu solet no series capaç ni de trobar-te-la dins els pantalons!! - va ser la rèplica del ros.

\- Que has dit??!

Els dos van semblar esclatar de fúria i els seus atacs van semblar prendre vida pròpia, fent-se més forts mentre els dos ballaven per la coberta, destrossant-ho tot i tots al seu pas. El que semblava un robot els seguia de prop, cridant i plorant mentre reparava el vaixell a la mateixa velocitat a la que el destruïen. La resta de tripulants els ignoraven, cadascú ocupat en els seus afers. El del nas llarg explicava una historia sobre les seves grans gestes en el passat sense immutar-se pel fet de que ningú li prestava atenció. La navegant seia en una gandula mentre llegia una revista i l'altre dona de la tripulació seia al seu costat llegint un llibre tant gruixut que l'havia d'aguantar amb dos mans addicionals a les seves. El capità reia animant a un o altre contrincant de la baralla, a vegades als dos alhora. L'esquelet parlant reia sol mentre tocava una tonada bèl·lica que no feia sinó animar més als dos idiotes, aparentment omplint-los encara de més adrenalina. I l'estrany metge de la tripulació ni s'immutava mentre li embenava el braç a ella.

\- T'estreny o està fluix? - li va preguntar aquest darrer amb to innocent.

\- Està bé - va respondre sense desviar els ulls de la baralla. - No els hauríeu d'aturar?

\- M'he cansat d'intentar-ho, ara em limito a esbroncar-los al final i curar-ne les ferides. - va respondre el metge, impassible, mentre li lligava l'embenat. - Això ja esta! Alguna altra ferida o cop?

Va negar amb el cap i va desviar la mirada de la lluita per centrar-la en l'adorable mig cérvol mig home que li parlava. No sabia que era més adorable, si el seu aspecte i el gran barret que duia o la manera innocent en que actuava. Sense cap dubte es tractava del més jove de la tripulació, gairebé un nen s'atreviria a dir. Qui sabria com algú així havia acabat en una tripulació pirata tant famosa com aquella.

\- Segur que està bé? - va insistir. - Sembla que es vulguin matar i no vull que li passi res a en Sanji-kun.

\- Ja veig que tots vosaltres us estimeu molt en Sanji. - va comentar amb un somriure enorme el cérvol. - Me n'alegro, en Sanji és el millor amic del món. Igual que en Zoro i els altres, tots són fabulosos!

\- No crec que ells pensin el mateix l'un de l'altre. - va comentar en veu baixa, quasi per a ella mateixa.

\- T'equivoques! - va replicar l'altre mentre es girava a veure la batalla. - És cert que estan constantment discutint i barallant-se, i reconec que a vegades arriben a punts en que em fa por que es puguin fer mal de debò - per un moment li va semblar que el metge es posaria a plorar però de cop la va mirar amb ulls brillants i enormes, plens d'admiració. - Però els hauries de veure col·laborar en una batalla seriosa de debò! No és sovint però quan no tenen més nassos que treballar junts són implacables! - va exclamar, gesticulant amb emoció. - Talla la respiració i tot veure'ls lluitar amb tanta coordinació! És com si es poguessin comunicar sense paraules!

L'admiració i joia era evident en la veu del metge i no va poder evitar preguntar-se com seria veure tanta força i energia treballant alhora contra un mateix objectiu. Va ser aleshores que es va fixar en que els ulls dels dos brillaven amb força i que de tant en tant, sobretot desprès de rebre un bon cop, somreien lleugerament. Podria ser que gaudissin de les baralles?

 - Aleshores perquè lluiten constantment? - va insistir.

\- En Ruffy diu que són rivals - va respondre el més jove. - Diu que ell i el seu germà Ace també es barallaven i competien cada dia i que això és el que els va fer cada cop més forts. - Va continuar, desviant la mirada cap al capità. - Crec que deu ser el mateix, deuen ser com germans.

\- Germans? - va deixar anar una rialleta. - Ara ets tu el que t'equivoques, doctor. Fixat-hi bé, creus que consideren a l'altre com un germà?

La batalla s'havia mogut de coberta a dins de la cuina-menjador però només va durar uns segons allà dins fins que l'espadatxí va sortir-ne volant per aterrar de nou a coberta, aparentment esperant a l'altre. El cuiner va aparèixer al marc de la porta, fumant amb calma i arreglant-se distretament la roba; va desviar momentàniament la mirada i es va topar amb les noies per casualitat. Llavors va somriure àmpliament, els ulls se li van transformar en cors i va dansar cap a elles amb crits de “Nami-chaaan! Robin-swaaan!”. Abans que arribés, però, un comentari burleta de l'espadatxí va captar de nou la seva atenció i la baralla va continuar de nou. Es va fixar en el morè de cabell verd i es va adonar de que somreia àmpliament segons abans de que les espases xoquessin de nou amb les sabates negres i polides de l'altre. No semblava un somriure burleta, ni tan sols arrogant. Semblava simplement un somriure de pura felicitat.

Va inspirar sobtadament quan una idea li va creuar la ment. Podria ser? El cuiner sempre havia dit que adorava a les dones i mai havia semblat interessar-se per cap d'ells amb la intensitat en que es centrava en aquest espadatxí de cabell verd. Però arribar fins al punt d'ignorar a les noies...

 - Doctor, alguna vegada havies sentit la frase “Els que es baralles es desitgen?”

L'Elisabeth frisaria per sentir la bona-nova!

* * *

L'Usopp va fer servir un mirallet de butxaca per observar per la cantonada abans d'atrevir-se a girar-la. Era trist que estigués caminant amb tanta cautela pel seu propi vaixell, per casa seva. Des de que havien salvat a la colla de transvestits del vaixell en flames que les coses havien anat de malament a pitjor. No sabia que els transvestits podien ser tan forts i tan aterradors alhora i sobretot no entenia perquè el perseguien anés on anés. Li havia semblat sentir comentaris com “adorable” o “innocent” o fins i tot “saborós” i esperava sincerament que estiguessin referint-se a algú altre, a en Chopper potser, o a un plat especial d'en Sanji.

Va aconseguir arribar a l'escala que duia a coberta sense topar-se amb ningú, va obrir la trapa que donava al terra de gespa del Sunny i va respirar tranquil al veure el cel ple d'estrelles just al seu damunt. Li agradava pensar que en algun lloc de l'East Blue la Kaya es trobava contemplant les mateixes estrelles que ell. Era tot un romàntic, ho reconeixia.

Va sospirar amb nostàlgia i es va disposar a sortir del tot a coberta i caminar fins al pal major per anar a substituir al que estigués de vigilància, en Sanji si no anava errat, quan va sentir un soroll fort i una silueta va passar volant per sobre seu per anar a estavellar-se contra la barana del Thousand Sunny. Les cames li van començar a tremolar i una suor freda el va recórrer mentre girava lentament el cap, lleugerament per sobre del nivell del terra, per veure qui havia sigut el desgraciat. Entre les fustes trencades i la pols a l’aire va aconseguir veure a un transvestit amb perruca rossa i vestit rosa amb volants i llaços gemegant de dolor. Va girar el cap en la direcció contraria i va veure a en Sanji amb la roba un xic desarreglada, molt per ser ell, una cama encesa en flames i una cara que feia por.

Va baixar lentament un parell d'esglaons, retornant a l'interior del vaixell i amagar-se en la foscor de nou. Va estar a punt de tornar a la sala circular del Soldier Dock System, pensant en fer-se una boleta en el racó més llunyà del vaixell però a última hora la curiositat el va guanyar i el va obligar a quedar-se on estava. Així que va pujar l'esglaó que havia baixat abans i amb les mans tremoloses va treure una mica el cap, solament el just i necessari per observar a coberta sense descobrir-se i va alçar una mica els ulls per espiar el que estava passant.

Va veure el transvestit dempeus de nou i en Sanji acostant-s'hi lentament, una aura fosca i aterradora al seu voltant.

 - Retira-ho. - va sentir dir a una veu tenebrosa i li va costar uns segons adonar-se de que era en Sanji.

\- No ho faré! - va replicar l'altre en to agut. - M'ha costat massa dir-ho com per ara fer-me endarrere! M'agrades Sanji!

L'Usopp es va estremir al sentir les paraules. Agradar? Es referia en sentit metafòric, oi? Era impossible que a un home li agradés un altre home! I encara menys que li agradés en Sanji, oi? Oi?!

Una silueta negra va creuar la distancia ràpidament davant dels seus ulls i el següent que va veure va ser el transvestit esquivant per mil·límetres una patada flamejant. Es va estremir de terror i va aguantar la respiració.

 - Calla!! - va exclamar el cuiner. - No vull sentir aquestes paraules d'un desviat com tu!

\- Ets un hipòcrita! - va cridar l'altre. - Dius això però desprès actues totalment al contrari!

Una patada va impactar en l'estómac del transvestit des de sota, alçant-lo varis metres en l'aire.

\- No sé què insinues però atura't si no vols que t'estomaqui! - va amenaçar en Sanji, irònicament desprès de colpejar-lo i no abans com s'hauria esperat d'una advertència com aquella. - Jo no sóc un desgraciat marieta com vosaltres!

Durant uns segons va semblar que el transvestit contestaria i l'Usopp es va trobar desitjant que no ho fes per por de que en Sanji realment el matés amb el pròxim atac. Com sempre no va tenir èxit.

\- Sé a qui t'estimes en realitat Sanji! A nosaltres no se'ns pot enganyar fàcilment! - va replicar l'altre, aturant-se per escopir sang. - I ets un hipòcrita per menysprear-nos a nosaltres quan tu també t'estimes a un home!

\- QUEEEEE?!

El crit de l'Usopp va quedar tapat pel d'en Sanji, molt més fort i enutjat. Que en Sanji s'estimava a un home? En Sanji, l'amant insaciable de les dones?! El que es desfeia en una massa gelatinosa cada cop que una dona apareixia en el seu camp de visió? El que gairebé mort dessagnat a l'illa de les sirenes només per haver vist masses pits junts? Impossible!! Es va tapar la boca per evitar deixar anar un altre crit i va alçar la vista de nou, adonant-se per primer cop que en Sanji havia estat estomacant a l'altre amb fúria. El transvestit amb prou feines es podia cobrir dels ràpids i incessants atacs del ros. Va tancar els ulls i es va tapar les orelles, incapaç de mirar i massa espantat per enfrontar-se a un Sanji així de furiós. No va ser fins que els cops es van deixar de sentir que no va obrir els ulls de nou.

El transvestit estava tombat al terra, ple de blaus i sang i aparentment estava plorant i sanglotant. En Sanji, en canvi, estava a uns metres, recolzat en el pal major i fumant amb mans tremoloses. Estava clar que el ros no s'havia calmat però intentava controlar-se per no cometre un assassinat allà mateix. Va ser llavors que el transvestit va tornar a parlar, aquest cop amb veu tan fluixa i tremolosa que amb prou feines va entendre el que deia.

\- Et consideres tot un cavaller i defensor de les dames però en realitat no en tens ni idea. - va començar. - Ets incapaç de comprendre el cor enamorat d'una bellesa com jo!

A l'Usopp li va semblar sentir “Bellesa?!” en to d'incredulitat des del racó a on era en Sanji i també li va semblar veure una cella cargolada tremolar amb agitació i enuig. En Sanji, però, no es va moure del lloc més que per dur-se el cigarret als llavis i fer una profunda i llarga calada.

\- No tens ni idea. - continuava el transvestit en to apagat. - No saps el que és estimar algú que saps perfectament que no estarà mai al teu abast. Ser incapaç d'allunyar-te'n per més dolor que et faci sentir-lo tant a prop i no poder tocar-lo, abraçar-lo o simplement confessar-li secrets sense temor al rebuig o la humiliació. - va continuar amb sanglots. - I sobretot no saps el que és sentir que t'odia per ser com ets i per intentar acostar-t'hi quan realment ets incapaç d'evitar-ho.

L'Usopp va sentir un dolor intens en el pit i els ulls li picaven amb llàgrimes contingudes. El dolor era evident en la veu del transvestit i per molt estrany i pesat que fos aquell “home” no va poder evitar compadir-se'n. No sabia que un home podia estimar-ne un altre. N'havia sentit rumors però sempre havia pensat que eren exageracions i mentides. Ell seguiria estimant a la Kaya si en comptes de ser una noia fos un noi? Va intentar imaginar-se-la sent un noi però no en va ser capaç, la Kaya era com era i no podia imaginar-la d'una altre manera.

\- Això no et donava dret a intentar besar-me! - va sentir que reclamava en Sanji. - Quina mena de joc retorçat és aquest? Ho sabies, sabies que adoro a les dones i el que penso de gent com vosaltres, pervertits!

Per un moment l'Usopp es va plantejar sortir i enfrontar-se a en Sanji per les maneres en que parlava a algú que aparentment li havia declarat el seu amor. I l'havia intentat besar. Besar? Va alçar altre cop la mirada per observar la cara peluda i masculinament lletja del transvestit i no va poder evitar estremir-se. En aquest punt entenia la fúria d'en Sanji. No importaven les bones intencions ni els sentiments d'amor etern, si aquella cosa l'hagués intentat besar a ell abans hauria preferit tirar-se al mar encadenat i amb un pes als peus.

\- Tenia que intentar-ho! - va replicar l'altre. - A més no m'has rebutjat immediatament desprès de que et confessés el meu amor així que tenia esperança! Sobretot desprès de saber de qui estàs enamorat.

\- Per últim cop, de què collons estàs parlant?! - va cridar l'altre, l'Usopp es sorprenia de que no haguessin despertat a tota la tripulació a aquelles alçades. - L'única persona de la que estic enamorat és la preciosa i meravellosa Nami-san! I ella no té res a veure amb vosaltres! - va continuar, acostant-se de nou amb fúria - I com volies que reaccionès desprès d'una cosa així?! Sobretot venint d'un degenerat mental que se sent tant insegur de la seva virilitat que s'ha de disfressar de dona en un intent nefast de compensació!

No va haver-hi més contestació que uns sanglots profunds i exagerats. El transvestit no s'havia mogut d'on era, amb el cap amagat entre els braços i fent-se una boleta al terra. En Sanji es va aturar i es va fregar el seny, probablement per evitar un mal de cap. Llavors va acabar-se el cigarret, es va acostar a llençar-lo per la borda i se'n va encendre un altre. Tot en silenci. Per últim es va dirigir a les escales, clarament amb intenció de recloure's a la cuina.

\- Fes-nos un favor als dos i no t'acostis a menys de cinc metres de mi. - va replicar per sobre l'espatlla. - I oblida't de tota aquesta bogeria. Em fas fàstic i m'estimaria més morir-me sense haver trobat l'All Blue que tenir-te de nou a prop.

Altre cop no hi va haver contestació i l'Usopp va esperar amb un nus a l'estomac mentre les passes d'en Sanji ressonaven per tota la coberta. No va ser fins que la porta de la cuina no es va tancar un pis per sobre d'ells que no es va relaxar. Es va quedar a on era, aferrat a l'escala i sense atrevir-se ni a sortir del tot ni a tornar a la seva “oficina”. Sentia els sanglots de l'altre, a uns metres d'ell, mentre processava el que acabava de passar.

Era inesperat que un home se't declarés, ho reconeixia, però en Sanji havia sigut excessivament cruel. No ho entenia, en Sanji no era així. Recordava l'època en que ell va deixar la tripulació perquè es sentia una càrrega inútil i massa dèbil per a formar part de la tripulació del futur rei dels pirates. Les paraules que li va dir en Sanji en aquell moment les tenia gravades a foc en la memòria i eren la seva inspiració quan es sentia massa insegur o deprimit.

_“Jo faré el que tu no pots fer i tu faràs el que jo no puc fer"_

Si. Definitivament en Sanji era bona persona. Es preocupava per tots i els protegia a tots ells arriscant la pell, no només a les noies. I quan van conèixer a aquell transvestit a Arabasta tenia entès que no el va rematar desprès de la seva baralla sinó que li va oferir respecte i amistat. Es va fregar els ulls per treure's les llàgrimes de sobre. No podia encaixar la imatge que tenia d'en Sanji amb el que acabava de passar. Tant havia canviat en aquells dos anys en que van estar separats? Què li havia passat que l'havia convertit en això?

_“... tu faràs el que jo no puc fer”_

Si. Si en Sanji no podia ser compassiu amb aquesta gent ell ho seria en el seu lloc. Era el seu pacte. Cadascú faria el que l'altre no podia fer. No sabia perquè en Sanji no podia ser com sempre amb aquesta gent però no importava, per això estava ell. Va saltar a coberta decidit i va anar directament al dormitori a despertar a en Chopper, necessitaria la seva ajuda per arreglar el que en Sanji havia espatllat.

* * *

Li feia mal tot el cos, ni tan sols el medicament del metge ho podia mitigar. L'havia feta bona. Només de pensar en el noi del nas llarg i el pelut metge ajudant-la i intentant consolar-la li venien ganes de plorar de la humiliació. A més ara definitivament no tindria cap esperança de seguir al costat del seu amor. Durant aquells dos anys i mig havia cregut que l'encisador cuiner simplement s'estava fent el dur, que era massa tímid per actuar d'una altre manera. Havia cregut cegament en els petits avanços que li permetia fer.

Recordà que ella era la única que tenia permís per ajudar-lo en la cuina, era ella qui aconseguia treure-li un somriure de tant en tant, era ella la que l'escoltava pacientment parlar dels seus companys, sobretot de les noies de la seva tripulació, i era ella la que l'havia recolzat i ajudat a millorar dia rere dia. Era ella amb qui més lluitava, al principi per fugir-ne però al final pel simple fet d'entrenar. I era ella la que li deixava medicines i menjar d'amagatotis quan queia inconscient en algun racó amagat.

S'havia desviscut per ell, sabia des del primer moment que aquell atractiu ros era especial, irradiava una vitalitat que encisava a tots els que l'envoltaven i no importava quants cops li diguessin els altres que el seu amor era impossible, això només li donava més força. Havia viscut i desviscut desitjant que en Sanji la notés i s'enamorés d'ella. Creia que ho havia aconseguit, que ella era la única que tenia possibilitats de tota l'illa.

I llavors en Sanji va marxar. Sabia que tard o d'hora ho faria, tenia un somni per complir i no seria ella qui li ho impedís. Però havia esperat que la convidés a anar amb ell, va esperar fins a l'últim segon però el ros va marxar a l'arxipèlag Sabaody sense més que un parell d'insults com a comiat. Es va resignar a esperar, la trobaria a faltar i l'aniria a buscar, o almenys li enviaria algun missatge de tant en tant; n'estava segura. I ni tan sols es va enfrontar a la veritat quan res d'això va succeir, es va auto-convèncer de que quelcom li havia passat i va ser ella la que va sortir a buscar-lo, arrossegant a les seves amigues amb ella. Amigues que li intentaven fer veure la veritat constantment. Però ella no va escoltar.

Quan la Rosalin li havia vingut dient que creia que entre el cuiner i l'espadatxí hi havia alguna cosa no s'ho havia cregut al principi. El primer pensament que li va venir al cap va ser el comentari d'en Sanji quan preparaven el sopar, quan li havia dir que ell li faria uns postres especials al pèl-verd. No havia pensat res dolent llavors, simplement s'havia sentit orgullosa de la bona persona que era el seu estimat. Però desprès de sentir les sospites de la Rosalin no va poder evitar pensar que s'havia equivocat, que el que havia interpretat con un gest d'amistat podia ser que en realitat fos un gest d'amor. Sentint-se traïda els va espiar durant hores i es va adonar que sempre que estaven en una mateixa sala o simplement respirant el mateix aire saltaven espurnes i un o altre començava una baralla amb algun comentari absurd que no hauria causat pas el mateix efecte provinent d'algú altre. I les baralles eren apoteòsiques, semblava que el món deixés d'existir per ells dos quan es barallaven. En Sanji pràcticament brillava com el sol mentre es movia amb una agilitat que no era capaç de manifestar contra cap altre adversari, esquivant, colpejant, tornant a esquivar i tornant a colpejar. 

I el condemnat espadatxí no es quedava endarrere, somreia constantment enmig de la baralla, a vegades amb superioritat, altres amb burla i algunes poques vegades de pura felicitat. No parava de punxar constantment al cuiner i semblava saber perfectament quins botons prémer per provocar-lo i encendre'l de fúria i ràbia. I no permetia distraccions. Si en Sanji es distreia amb alguna de les noies no trigava a insultar-lo de nou o a llençar-li alguna cosa o, fins i tot, a dir alguna cosa en contra les noies; qualsevol cosa per tal de cridar la seva atenció de nou. I ho aconseguia. Una sola paraula d'ell i el cuiner s'oblidava de la resta del món per centrar-se de nou en ell. I ell sempre el rebia amb les espases desenfundades i aquell maleït somriure de felicitat.

No va poder contradir a la Rosalin amb l'evidència espetegant-li a la cara. Aquells dos destil·laven tensió sexual per tot arreu. Si no estaven embolicats poc els hi faltava, i ella es temia que no es tractés solament de tensió sexual. I si hi havia quelcom més? Per una part era reconfortant saber que en Sanji podia estimar a un home però per una altre el temor de que li prenguessin el seu cuiner preferit era horrible.

Va tancar els punys amb fúria, ignorant el dolor que el gest va provocar. Com s'atrevia? Com s'atrevia a coquetejar amb el maleït espadatxí davant de tothom i desprès negar els seus sentiments d'aquella manera? Com s'atrevia a rebutjar tots els seus esforços i sacrificis? I com gosava tractar-la d'aquella manera quan ell tenia els mateixos gustos? Potser no n'era conscient d'això darrer? En aquell cas, el millor seria ajudar-lo, oi?

Va somriure malèficament mentre remenava la poca roba que havia sobreviscut al naufragi. Els barret-de-palla havien sigut suficientment amables com per deixar-los-hi un parell d'armaris per a guardar les seves coses, tristament escasses. I en el fons del calaix amb la seva roba hi havia el que estava buscant. Va treure l'última ampolla de “Llibertat corporal” que l'Ivankov-sama els hi havia donat perquè repartissin la seva bondat pel món. En teoria el contingut de l'ampolla era per ajudar a aquells que es sentien perduts i atrapats dins seu sense cap esperança, per orientar-los i donar-los-hi una porció del poder de la seva reina.

Hauria de fer una excepció. Potser aquella era la única forma de que en Sanji comprengués els seus sentiments i el seu dolor, i ja de pas que fos capaç de reconèixer qui era en realitat. I també d'acceptar els seus sentiments per ell i correspondre'ls. Seria fer trampa, però era capaç del que fos per recuperar en Sanji, aquest cop per sempre.

No deien que en l'amor i en la guerra no hi havia regles?

* * *

_  
“Et consideres tot un cavaller i defensor de les dames però en realitat no en tens ni idea"_  

En Sanji va sospirar de nou. No podia treure's la beneïda frase del cap, la sentia repetir-se una vegada darrera una altre. La cara plorosa, més desfigurada de l'habitual pel maquillatge corregut i el cabell despentinat tampoc deixava de perseguir-lo anés on anés. Amb prou feines havia pogut dormir aquella nit. Mirant endarrere reconeixia que el seu comportament havia sigut horrible i mesquí, encara que fos contra un home. Un home vestit amb vestit rosa, maquillatge extrem i perruca. I que li havia declarat el seu amor. Es podria excusar dient que en cap moment es va pensar que la declaració fos sincera, massa acostumat a les acusacions i persecucions dels maleïts pervertits durant els darrers dos anys. Gairebé es sentia culpable de totes les barbaritats que va cridar la nit anterior ara que s'havia calmat i que sabia que l'Elisabeth anava molt en serio. No se’n penedia, però, d'haver-lo enviat a l'altre punta del vaixell d'una patada quan el va intentar besar. S'estremia només de recordar-ho.

Va acabar d'amassar la massa pel pa i va començar a donar-li la forma adequada, el panet de la Nami va passar a tenir la forma d'una mandarina i el de la Robin el d'un llibre. Va somriure al pensar en les seves preciositats agraint-li la dedicació addicional que dedicava sempre a l'elaboració dels seus àpats. Els de la resta van acabar tenint la forma habitual del pa, perquè molestar-se amb el dels cavernícoles si ho devorarien abans de ni tan sols mirar-s'ho? Va sospirar. Quan hi pensava semblava que la nit anterior hagués sigut un terrible malson. L'esgarrifava pensar que un home se li havia declarat, a ell que adorava a les dones per sobre de totes les coses. En què redimonis estava pensant l'idiota? Ja ho hauria de saber que no reaccionaria bé a una declaració d'amor d'un home, per molt que es vestís com una dona. A més d'això el que li molestava era que havia sigut precisament l'Elisabeth el que ho havia fet. L'home era un insult per a la bellesa, tant masculina com femenina, i el seu to de veu exageradament agut li provocava mal de cap en els millors casos i arcades en els pitjors, però tot i així li tenia cert afecte al transvestit. Tenien certa afinitat, sobretot a la cuina. Si l'home deixés d'actuar com si fos una damisel·la en perill i deixés d'intentar tornar-lo transvestit a ell també probablement el podria considerar un amic. Res a comparar amb els seus companys de tripulació però un amic al cap i a la fi.

Va col·locar els panets en una safata adient i els va introduir al forn a la temperatura adequada. Tots els preparatius estaven fets, ara sols faltava esperar a que el pa estigués a punt i cridar a la gent a taula. Es va recolzar a la barra americana al seu darrere i es va encendre un cigarret, disposat a gaudir d'uns moments de pau abans de que s’iniciés la batalla pel menjar. La seva ment era incapaç de deixar de pensar en el tema. Durant els dos anys que va viure en aquella illa es va sentir com si estigués en el infern, fugint i lluitant constantment. Per sort i gràcies a la norma de l'Ivankov com més temps passava menys havia de fugir i més es podia relaxar. Tots els transvestits seguien insistint en que es provés un o altre vestit però el deixaven descansar més sovint, i el deixaven cuinar tranquil o fins i tot l'ajudaven. L'Elisabeth era el que més l'ajudava a la cuina, suposava que era per això que li havia agafat cert afecte. Es va passar la mà per la cara i va sospirar derrotat. Sabia el que havia de fer. Mai hauria sigut ni seria en el futur capaç d'acceptar tals sentiments per part d'un home però tampoc hauria d'haver reaccionat d'una manera tan cruel. Sabia bé el que era sentir-se rebutjat i odiat per la persona que t'estimes, encara que no es podia comparar a la preciosa Nami amb aquells insults a la natura.

Va apagar el cigarret en un cendrer i se’n va encendre un altre. S'hauria de disculpar. A un transvestit. Per haver-li dit que preferiria morir-se abans de tornar-lo a tenir a menys de cinc metres de distancia. Va riure amb incredulitat. Uns anys endarrere ni tan sols es sentiria culpable i menys encara pensaria en disculpar-se, potser això era el que en deien madurar? Ho dubtava. Va alçar el cap al sentir la porta obrir-se lentament i va sospirar de nou amb resignació quan va veure a l'Elisabeth dubtant en el marc de la porta.

\- Sanji-kun? - va sentir que preguntava amb temor.

Va girar completament la mirada per observar-lo millor. Semblava en millor estat que la nit anterior. La mirada trista i dolguda romania en els seus ulls i semblava que no sabia què fer amb les mans però es va adonar de que s'havia pentinat i maquillat de nou. No va voler pensar gaire en perquè veure a un home maquillat exageradament el tranquil·litzava. Pensar era perillós. Es va fixar llavors que en una de les mans duia una ampolla de color fosc que no havia vist mai. L'Elisabeth movia els dits de l'altre mà pel vidre de l'ampolla en el que semblava un tic nerviós. Va desviar la mirada i va fer una altre calada al cigar. Hora de disculpar-se.

\- Idiota, mira, jo... - va començar en to suau, intentant no alterar a l'altre però sense saber com continuar. Com es disculpava un home a un altre home per haver-lo apallissat en resposta a una declaració amorosa per part del segon? Va sentir el mal de cap tornar amb força.

\- Sanji-kun, jo... jo m'he vingut a disculpar - el va interrompre l'home en qüestió. - Tenies raó, no m'hauria ni d'haver plantejat el declarar-me però es que jo... crec que vaig confondre la situació.

El cuiner del vaixell va esperar pacientment a que l'altre acabés de parlar, observant com arrugava el vestit rosa amb les mans i mantenia la mirada fixa al terra. Si tan sols es tractés d'una bella dama en comptes d'un pelut i horripilant home el que tenia davant! Si fos una senyoreta es sentiria tan afalagat que es desfaria com un gelat a ple sol.

\- Mira, no t'has de disculpar - va intentar de nou, fregant-se el front per intentar mitigar el dolor punxent darrere els ulls.

\- Es clar que sí! - va ser la resposta que va rebre. - Et vaig posar en una situació compromesa només pel meu egoisme! Vaig mal interpretar-ho tot erròniament i vaig actuar per impuls pensant que tenia una esperança.

En Sanji no va dir res mentre l'altre deixava anar una rialleta que semblava més aviat un sanglot. Hi havia alguna cosa que no li acabava de quadrar, tot això d'haver “mal interpretat” la situació. Quina situació exactament?

\- T'he dut un obsequi. - va sentir que li deien, despertant-lo dels seus pensaments. L'ampolla va ser posada en la barra americana a prop d'ell.

Va agafar l'ampolla i la va observar amb cautela. No duia etiquetatge i el vidre fosc i gruixut no deixava veure el color del líquid del seu interior. Per algun motiu, però, en Sanji pressentia que seria de color rosa xiclet. Tot semblava ser rosa amb aquesta gent, des del menjar fins als vaixells passant sobretot pels homes. Va moure l'ampolla lleugerament per veure el líquid moure's, intentant endevinar-ne la textura. Aparentment era algun tipus de licor però en la Grand Line no estaves mai segur de res.

\- Es la nova beguda especial de la Reina - va ser l'explicació que va rebre i que va fer que deixés l'ampolla de nou a la taula, desconfiant de tot el que hagués sorgit de les mans de l'Ivankov. - És molt valuosa per a nosaltres i aquesta és l'única ampolla que va sobreviure de les que dúiem al vaixell però vull que la tinguis tu. Com a disculpa.

En Sanji estava sorprès per la conducta moderada i controlada del transvestit davant seu. En altres temps hauria desconfiat i temut una trampa però després del que havia passat no es veia amb cor. El va observar fer saltets, passant el pes d'una cama a l'altre i refregar-se les mans en el vestit. Es va adonar que l'home davant seu tenia la mirada abaixada de manera que els cabells rossos li tapaven els ulls i mitja cara però li va semblar veure que suava. Va intentar callar l'alarma que repicava dins la seva ment i que li deia que tot plegat era molt sospitós. L'última vegada que va fer cas d'aquella veu va acabar rebutjant una declaració d'amor incòmode i tenint que disculpar-se posteriorment per culpa dels remordiments.

\- Ho diré un sol cop i si mai li ho dius a algú ho negaré tot i t'apallissaré - va avisar abans d'apagar el cigarret en el cendrer i incorporar-se de la barra per caminar fins a ser unes passes de distancia de l'altre ros. - Em sap greu el que et vaig dir ahir, em vaig extradir. Estava convençut de que tot era una altre de les teves manipulacions rares i em vaig enfadar. - Va respirar profundament quan el transvestit va alçar la mirada i el va observar atònit i amb els ulls secs de llàgrimes, contràriament al que en Sanji havia suposat. Es va obligar a seguir. - Si ho hagués sabut que era de debò, que realment et senties d'aquella manera per mi no hauria respost d'aquella manera.

Va aturar-se un segon per ordenar els seus pensaments i reunir valor abans de dir la part més difícil. Va alçar una mà per callar l'altre quan va semblar que l'anava a interrompre i va prosseguir.

\- M'agraden les dones amb bogeria així que no puc correspondre els teus sentiments ni ara ni mai però això no és excusa per com et vaig tractar ahir - va continuar, desviant la mirada incòmode. - No entendré mai com funciona el vostre cap retorçat però el que tinc clar és que no pots escollir de qui t'enamores i sé de primera mà com de dolorós és que et rebutgin - va pensar amb amargor en la pèl-roja de la tripulació. - No et puc correspondre però em sento agraït, fins i tot un xic afalagat la veritat.

No va saber que més dir ni si s'havia expressat amb suficient claredat però no tenia el valor de tornar-ho a intentar. Tot plegat era més vergonyós que res que hagués fet mai abans. Un silenci incòmode es va estendre per la cuina i uns irrefrenables desitjos de fumar un altre cigarret el van inundar, quants en duia en l'última hora? Havia perdut el compte feia estona. Incapaç de suportar més temps la situació va espiar de cua d'ull al transvestit per veure si reaccionava i es va aterrar en veure dos grans cors roses a on abans hi havia hagut els ulls de l'home. Se li va gelar la sang quan va aparèixer també un immens somriure i el cos de l'altre va començar a recargolar-se en un ball horripilant que seria més típic d'una joveneta avergonyida davant del príncep blau del seus somnis. El seu mal pressentiment es va complir quan va veure al ros dur-se les mans a les galtes envermellides i sospirar dramàticament. Merda, l'havia cagat.

\- Sanji-kuuuuuuuuuun! - va ser el crit de guerra que va iniciar la batalla. - Sabia que el teu amor per mi era sincer! Vine aquí amor meu!!

En breus segons en Sanji va girar sobre sí mateix per llençar una potent patada al transvestit que ja saltava per abraçar-lo, o fer-li quelcom encara més pertorbador, i el va enviar contra la paret.

\- Calla! Ets sord a més d'idiota?! - va exclamar, la ira renaixent dins seu - Jo no he dit res d'això!

\- Sabia que eres tot un cavaller, flor meva! - va ser la contestació mentre l'altre tornava a llençar-se a sobre seu. - Encén el cor d'aquesta joveneta amb la teva passió!!

\- A callar! - va bramar en Sanji, desesperat. Sabia que es penediria de disculpar-se, ho sabia. Realment perquè era tan cavaller? 

* * *

 

Quan en Zoro va entrar a la cuina badallant i demanant alcohol a crits es va sorprendre al veure la baralla. L'idiota del cuiner tornava a estomacar-se amb el transvestit de la perruca rossa, aquest cop de bon matí. Quantes baralles duien en els pocs dies des de que tenien als darrers a bord? Més que amb la resta de “convidats” segur. I més que amb ell. No era que ho trobés a faltar, els transvestits havien resultat ser gairebé tant bon entrenament com el cuineret. Gairebé.

\- Ei, cuiner! - va cridar, intentant cridar l'atenció dels dos que es retorçaven per la saleta, destrossant els mobles i movent els sofàs de lloc. - Cuiner de merda, vull beguda!

Va ofendre's quan cap dels dos va semblar sentir-lo, massa ocupats en matar-se l'un a l'altre. Bé, més aviat massa ocupats el cuiner idiota en matar a l'altre i aquest en despullar al cuiner. Es va molestar en adonar-se de la roba desarreglada i a mig descordar del ros de la tripulació. Ell no aconseguia mai ni despentinar-lo i en canvi aquest nouvingut semblava capaç de violar-lo si realment s'ho proposava.

Negant-se a sentir-se inferior a un transvestit vestit amb perruca rossa i un vestit amb llacets va desviar la mirada cap a la nevera en busca d'alcohol, si aconseguia trencar el cadenat de seguretat per descomptat. Va ser llavors quan va veure una ampolla sobre la barra. Va somriure per la facilitat en aconseguir beguda aquest cop, sense tenir que barallar-se amb el cuiner o remenar els armaris fins a trobar-ne. Va obrir l'ampolla i va fer un bon glop. Tenia un sabor excessivament dolç però li deixava una cremor agradable al coll i al pit. Va fer un altre glop i es va dedicar a observar la lluita.

El cuiner no estava lluitant al seu màxim, no feia servir les mans per fer el pi i així fer l'atac circular que sempre feia quan lluitava contra molts enemics alhora. Tampoc havia fet el truc d'encendre la seva cama en foc per potenciar les seves patades ni estava fent servir Haki. Tot i això la brillantor dels seus ulls era ferotge, resplendent com en les millors de les seves lluites. Va sentir un formigueig en pensar-hi, desitjant una altre bona baralla amb el cuiner que l'alliberés de la tensió dels últims dies, més concretament des de que la tropa de pervertits havia decidit perseguir-lo i assetjar-lo a ell també. Va beure un altre glop. Més tard provocaria al cuiner, com en els vells temps, i així podria descarregar tensions sense por de matar a ningú. Quan estiguessin a coberta, així el cuiner no s'hauria de reprimir per no danyar la seva preciosa cuina.

Va fer un altre glop, notant com la cremor se li escampava per la resta del cos lentament. Estrany, era el primer cop que una beguda li provocava aquella picor a la punta dels dits. Va observar de nou al cuiner, veient que havia aconseguit deixar a l'altre estès sobre la taula de la saleta, inclinat sobre ell i retenint-lo amb un peu sobre el pit. Va somriure al veure una oportunitat per provocar a l'idiota, ignorant els calfreds que el començaven a recórrer. Estrany.

\- Vaja cuineret, per què no em presentes al teu nou nòvio? - va exclamar suficient fort com perquè el sentissin els altres dos.

El ros es va girar per mirar-lo amb odi i ràbia assassina als ulls. En Zoro va somriure. _“Oh sí, això és el que necessitava”_ va pensar mentre sentia l'adrenalina començant a recorre'l, preparant-lo per una de les seves típiques baralles amb el ros.

* * *

 

En Sanji escopia foc pels queixals de la ràbia que sentia. La baralla amb l'Elisabeth l'havia frustrat més del compte al no poder-se emprar a fons per por de danyar per accident la seva cuina. Havia arrossegat a l'altre a la part de saleta de la cuina-menjador però tot i així no havia pogut evitar ser prudent. I ara l'imbècil d'en Zoro apareixia per llençar llenya al foc. Va somriure malèficament, li ensenyaria, oh sí, li ensenyaria bé a no molestar-lo quan no estigués d’humor.

\- Calla cap de molsa, que tu no tens veu en aquest enterrament! - li va etzibar per desprès tornar-se a girar, ignorant-lo.

Sabia el que buscava en Zoro i també com arribava a odiar que l'ignorés quan intentava provocar-lo, fet que ho feia encara més divertit. Va iniciar un compte mentalment, esperant el contraatac.

\- A qui dius cap de molsa imbècil?! - va ser la resposta

Va somriure. Cinc segons, no estava malament. El rècord estava en tres segons de resposta però per descomptat s’havia de tenir en consideració el lent processament mental de l'idiota. Feia el que podia el pobre. Es va girar de nou per replicar i va ser llavors quan va veure l'ampolla a la mà de l'altre. Oberta. I per l'aspecte probablement mig buida.

\- Es pot saber qui t'ha donat permís per saquejar la meva bodega, ignorant descerebrat?! - va exclamar, fart de les incursions constants per part de la tripulació als pocs queviures de que disposaven.

\- De què estàs parlant cara de diana? Jo no he de donar explicacions a ningú. - va ser la contestació d'en Zoro, per desprès fer un nou glop a l'ampolla com per demostrar la seva opinió.

\- Deixa l'ampolla on estava subnormal! - li va engegar sentint com li bullia la sang davant l'arrogància de l'altre. - És massa bona per tu!

En realitat no havia tingut ocasió de provar-la i de fet no estava segur ni de que fos alcohol el que contenia. Amb els de l'illa dels transvestits no sabies mai què era el que podies arribar a consumir sense adonar-te'n. Per això precisament estava tant furiós. Ningú podia menjar ni beure res que ell no hagués aprovat abans, no permetria que ningú s'emmalaltís o s'enverinés accidentalment amb el menjar per molt idiotes que fossin alguns; per alguna cosa era el cuiner d'abord.

\- Obliga-m'hi - va replicar arrogantment l'espadatxí. - O és que potser no ets prou home?

_“Ja està! Fins aquí hem arribat!”_ va pensar en Sanji abans de deixar anar el transvestit i girar-se completament envers el moreno de cabell verd, disposat a fer-l'hi escopir tot el que havia begut. Va alçar la cama gairebé 180 graus i la va deixar caure apuntant directament al cap d'en Zoro. I llavors va ser quan l'ampolla es va fer bocins contra el terra i en Zoro va deixar anar un gemec de dolor mentre el seu cos tremolava incontrolablement.

En Sanji, sorprès, va aconseguir corregir la trajectòria de la cama a mig camí evitant colpejar el cap del seu company per pocs centímetres però, per desgracia, va acabar esmicolant una part de la barra americana que separava la saleta de la cuina amb l'impacte. Va quedar-se uns segons atònit, sense acabar-se de creure que realment hagués sentit a l'immutable Zoro gemegar de dolor i el va observar incrèdul. El va veure aferrant-se amb força a la barra amb una de les seves mans gegants, a l'altre banda d'on era ell, tremolant, suant i aferrant-se al pit amb l'altre mà. Va saltar per sobre la barra just quan en Zoro deixava anar un crit de dolor i el va aferrar de les espatlles, sense saber que fer.

\- Zoro! - va sacsejar-lo, intentant que li donés alguna pista de que fer, el que fos. - Què tens? Contesta Zoro!

Aquest esbufegava, pel que semblava incapaç de contestar mentre es deixava anar de la barra i s'esgarrapava la cara. En Sanji aterrat li va agafar les mans i va suportar parcialment el seu pes quan les cames li van començar a fallar.

\- Merda, Zoro! - va gemegar al notar l'escalfor que desprenia el cos de l'altre. - Aguanta. Chopper!! - va cridar desesperadament al metge de la tripulació. - Chopper, ajuda!!

Va ser vagament conscient de malediccions pronunciades a prop seu i d'algú sortint amb pressa de la cuina, demanant ajuda a crits. El transvestit, l'Elisabeth. S'havia oblidat completament d'ell. En Zoro es va desplomar en els seus braços, aparentment incapaç de seguir aguantant el seu propi pes i fent-lo caure de genolls a ell també. El cap suós i gemegant va caure sobre la seva espatlla esquerre i en Sanji no va poder evitar un calfred en notar la diferencia de temperatura entre els seus cossos. Va cobrir el front d'en Zoro amb una mà intentant valorar-ne la temperatura mentre repassava mentalment tot el que podria haver fet, ingerit o begut el primer d'abord per acabar en aquell estat. 

Va ser llavors que va notar alguna cosa clavant-se a la seva cama i al baixar la vista va trobar un tros de vidre fosc. Com si li haguessin encès un interruptor dins la seva ment va associar instantàniament l'estat d'en Zoro al contingut de l'ampolla que encara no havia analitzat. Ampolla que li havia regalat l'Elisabeth. Com a disculpa. I una merda una disculpa! El desgraciat transvestit l'havia intentat enverinar! I ell, ximple com sempre, encara s'havia disculpat!

\- ELISABETH!!! - va bramar amb odi - Que collons li has fet??!!

No li ho perdonaria, no li ho perdonaria mai. Si li passava alguna cosa a en Zoro el mataria lentament, el reviuria i el tornaria a matar. El seu cos va començar a tremolar a la par que el d'en Zoro però en el seu cas de l’odi. S'hauria aixecat i hauria anat a clamar venjança si en aquell precís moment en Zoro no s'hagués agafat a la seva espatlla amb força, gemegant paraules per primer cop.

\- Crema... merda, crema! - va sentir que deia, fregant-se el pit.

\- Zoro! - va respondre. - Zoro, el que t'has begut t'està fent això, ho has de vomitar, em sents? Escup-ho tot!

Li va semblar sentir la porta de la cuina obrir-se de cop i tot de crits espantats que s'acostaven però aleshores en Zoro va cridar amb força i es va retorçar, inclinant l'esquena endarrere. I va ser llavors quan en Sanji va veure i notar el cos entre els seus braços canviar ràpidament. Les espatlles es van aprimar, els músculs dels braços es van reduir, les mans encongint-se i perdent l'aspresa que les caracteritzava, les cames perdent pèl i també allisant-se com els braços, la cintura fent-se més estreta per moments mentre els músculs del pit semblaven redistribuir-se i convertir-se en greix. El cap d'en Zoro va caure de nou sobre la seva espatlla, immòbil, i a en Sanji li va semblar que el cabell verd creixia uns centímetres i es tornava més suau, més manejable. La respiració calenta que sentia sobre el seu coll es barrejava amb gemecs que de cop semblaven un xic més aguts mentre que un parell de protuberàncies premien contra el seu pit, en el punt a on hauria d'haver-hi el pit musculós i pla de l'espadatxí.

Quan el seu cervell va processar el que estava passant es va haver de pessigar per comprovar que no era tot un malson. Va alçar la vista i va veure als seus companys mirant-los tan atònits com ell es sentia. Fins i tot en Chopper es fregava els ulls incrèdul, el seu esperit científic impedint que cregués el que estava veient. En Sanji ho entenia, ell tampoc no es podia creure el que havia passat. Va abaixar la vista de nou i va trobar, en el lloc on segons abans hi havia hagut en Zoro, un cos femení de pell morena i sedosa, cintura estreta i malucs amples, amb cames llargues i fines i unes mans suaus, grans per ser de noia però no tant com ho havien sigut abans. Un cos femení despullat de cintura cap amunt, per cert. Va apartar lleugerament el cap inconscient de la seva espatlla i va arrossegar un braç per l'esquena descoberta, tremolant per la suavitat del tacte, fins a dipositar la mà en la nuca, suportant el pes i permetent-los a tots observar el rostre del que abans era el seu primer a bord. Un rostre suau i indubtablement femení els va fer exclamar amb força. La pell seguia sent del mateix color i la cicatriu que cobria i segellava l'ull esquerre continuava en el mateix lloc així i com el cabell i les celles verdes i les arracades a l'orella esquerra. Les pestanyes eren molt més llargues, la boca seguia sent gran però ara els llavis eren més carnosos i gruixuts, en Sanji va haver d’empassar saliva al observar-los amb anhel, i el nas seguia sent el mateix. A part dels petits detalls la major diferència semblava ser en la fisonomia global de la cara que ara era més fina i angulosa.

En Zoro s'havia convertit en una dona. Una dona encisadorament atractiva i exòtica. Va empassar de nou mentre els seus ulls es desviaven sols cap als pits descoberts, grans, daurats i rodons, travessats en diagonal per la gran cicatriu que tres anys endarrere en Mihawk havia fet a l'espadatxí. La cicatriu de la ferida que casi li havia costat la vida a en Zoro. A en Zoro home, no a aquesta preciositat que descansava temptadorament en les seves mans. Va alçar la mirada de nou amb gran esforç per mirar als seus companys, indecís sobre què fer o dir.

Cap d'ells sabia com reaccionar, astorats i incrèduls amb el que acabaven de veure. Llavors de sobte en Ruffy es va posar a riure, fent que totes les mirades es centressin en ell. El seu capità es va donar un cop al front com si acabés de recordar alguna cosa.

\- Em vaig oblidar de donar-li les gracies a l'Iva-chan per la seva ajuda a Impel Down!

Tots es van mirar incrèduls i van sospirar. No sabien perquè havien esperat alguna cosa millor del burro del seu capità. 


	2. Reaccions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cop superat el xoc com reaccionarà la tripulació? Romandrà tot igual o el nou Zoro causarà algun canvi?

En Chopper va fer un gran esforç per ignorar els gemecs dolorosos del seu pacient mentre li embenava les ferides amb una mica més de força de la necessària. Ell era un metge i el seu deure era curar a la gent però tot i així... tot i així sentia que aquest pacient en concret es mereixia el que li havia passat. Va fregar-se els ulls plorosos amb enuig i va lligar fort l'embenat.

 

En unes hores tot s'havia capgirat. Desprès de veure a en Zoro transformar-se en una dona davant dels seus propis ulls no va saber que fer, es va quedar petrificat fins que en Sanji es va alçar amb en Zoro en braços i es va dirigir a la infermeria. Aleshores ell va reaccionar de cop, hi va córrer al darrere i es va recloure amb en Zoro mentre en Sanji marxava sense dir una sola paraula, amb una mirada decidida i esfereïdora als ulls. Desprès va fer el que va poder per ignorar els crits i sorolls de baralla a coberta per centrar-se en el seu company inconscient.

Va fer totes les proves rutinàries que se li van ocórrer a en Zoro, lamentant-se de no disposar de millor material mèdic al vaixell amb el que estudiar bé el fenomen que havia ocorregut davant els seus ulls. En Ruffy i els altres van passar per la infermeria en un moment o altre per veure l'estat del seu pacient però en Zoro no es va despertar. Ni tan sols desprès de totes les proves que li va fer, les mostres de sang que li va treure per analitzar i el rebombori del seu capità intentant fer-li menjar carn crua mentre seguia inconscient.

Aquest fet el tenia preocupat però al cap i a la fi estaven parlant d'en Zoro i el cos d'en Zoro, per alguna raó misteriosa, tenia la peculiaritat de curar-se mentre dormia. O almenys això era el que afirmava en Zoro. Cert era, però, que desprès d'una gran ferida el primer que feia en Zoro era dormir i que al despertar-se semblava més recuperat. Tot i així no pensava deixar-lo dormir més de cinc hores, el preocupava els possibles efectes secundaris de la poció.

Perquè ara sabia que es tractava d'una poció que imitava els poders de l'Ivankov, que segons en Ruffy, en Sanji i els transvestits era un usuari de les fruites del diable capaç de dominar i alterar les hormones d'un cos a voluntat. Això podria explicar en part el canvi d'en Zoro però el fet que una simple sobredosi d'hormones pogués canviar el sexe d'un home adult deixava molts interrogants a l'aire. Si almenys hagués sobreviscut una part de la poció l'hauria pogut estudiar i buscar-ne un antídot.

\- Doctor, em fas mal – va sentir que li deien amb veu compungida.

Va abaixar la vista i es va adonar de que havia estat prement el braç embenat del seu pacient mentre es perdia en els seus pensaments. Va deixar anar el braç i va començar a guardar el material que havia emprat. Va decidir repassar les ferides que ja havia curat la nit anterior a aquest transvestit en concret, per por de que no s'haguessin reobert. Apallissat dos cops en menys de dotze hores. No entenia que havia provocat la primera baralla però la segona estava clar que se la mereixia. Encara que a en Sanji se li hagués anat una mica la mà.

\- No era la meva intenció que se la begués, saps? - va sentir que murmurava.

\- No, volies que fos en Sanji el que se la begués, oi? - va saltar enfadat. En Sanji li havia explicat pas a pas el que havia passat a la cuina moments abans del canvi d'en Zoro, tot i que no havia aconseguit arrencar-li els detalls ni els motius.

\- No se suposava que en begués mitja ampolla de cop - va intentar defensar-se l'altre. - En teoria amb un got és suficient per un canvi lent i indolor.

\- Però això no és el que ha passat! - va esclatar en Chopper. - Vas deixar una substància perillosa a l'abast de qualsevol sense cap advertència ni etiqueta! - va seguir recriminant en Chopper, furiós. – Tens sort de que sóc metge sinó no dubtaria en deixar-te a les mans d'en Sanji altre cop!

L'Usopp no li havia explicat amb detall que era el que havia passat quan li va dur a aquest pacient sagnant i mig inconscient fins a la infermeria. Només li havia dit que havia aconseguit raptar-lo gracies a que en Ruffy retenia temporalment a en Sanji i que aquest tenia clares intencions de matar al seu nou pacient. Quan en Sanji va aparèixer per la porta pocs minuts desprès en Chopper va haver de recórrer a tota la seva persuasió mèdica perquè es calmés i li expliqués tot el que sabia. Mencionar la salut d'en Zoro havia sigut un cop baix i no n'estava orgullós però necessitava saber que havia provocat aquell canvi en ell. Mentre li ho explicava en veu greu en Sanji no va deixar de mirar amenaçadorament al transvestit que s'arraulia en una llitera. Per sort la Robin i la Nami van venir a ajudar-lo i es van endur en Sanji un cop la historia va ser explicada.

\- De debò que em sap greu! - ploriquejava el transvestit.

En Chopper va respirar profundament intentant asserenar-se. La seva mestressa sempre deia que s'aconseguia més informació d'un pacient alegre que d'un espantat, tot i que desprès no ho apliqués gaire ella mateixa.

\- Com et dius? - va preguntar, intentant recuperar el seu nom de la memòria. Era alguna cosa començant amb E.

\- Elisabeth – va murmurar aquest.

\- Em pots explicar perquè has intentat enverinar a en Zoro? - va preguntar intentant controlar la ràbia.

\- No, jo no volia, ell s'ho va beure sense que ens n'adonéssim - va ser la resposta de l'altre.

\- A en Sanji doncs - va insistir. - O em diràs que no recordaves el que feia aquesta poció quan li vas regalar a en Sanji? - va preguntar amb escepticisme.

\- No volia enverinar-lo, no és verí, és un regal - va intentar justificar-se el de la perruca rossa. - Es diu "Llibertat Corporal" i és una poció d'efecte temporal i indolor que permet al que ho beu experimentar com seria ser del sexe contrari. N'hi ha de dos models, un per a homes i l'altre per a dones, la que teníem era la versió per a homes.

\- És d'efecte temporal? - va preguntar interessat el metge. - Quant temps dura?

\- En teoria s'ha de beure només un got i això permet un canvi gradual i indolor que dura uns deu dies aproximadament - va contestar aquest una mica més animat. - L'hem provat varies vegades i no havíem trobat mai que pogués causar dolor.

\- En Chopper es va quedar en silenci un moment mentre reflexionava, si es tractava d'un efecte temporal volia dir que els efectes marxarien sols. Deu dies per un got del líquid, i en Sanji deia que en Zoro s'havia begut pràcticament tres quarts de l'ampolla de cop. Això podien ser ben bé quatre o cinc gots, així doncs una mica més d'un mes? En casos de sobredosis podia ser que els efectes duressin més temps però realment depenia de la substancia en sí.

\- Segur que era la última ampolla? - va preguntar per tercer o quart cop. - No sabeu els components de la poció aquesta?

\- Gran part es basa en els poders de la nostra reina i està en fase de proves encara així que no en sabem gaire. - va respondre l'Elisabeth. - Sé que ja ho he dit molts cops però realment em sap molt de greu tot el que ha passat.

\- Ja ho sé. - va sospirar en Chopper recordant un remei que va fer ell en la infància i que va resultar més mortífer que guaridor. - Però ara mateix això no ens ajuda gaire precisament. Tens alguna idea de com afectarà això a en Zoro? Les proves que li he fet semblaven normals... per a una noia de la seva edat.

\- Bàsicament serà com si hagués sigut sempre una noia, les cicatrius i malalties que hagi pogut passar anteriorment no desapareixen - va explicar el travesti. - Simplement el que abans era un cos d'home ara és un cos de dona amb les mateixes experiències.

En Chopper no les tenia totes. Sobretot li preocupava que el to muscular propi d'en Zoro fos afectat, al cap i a la fi les noies per norma general no tenien tanta força com els nois. En aquest aspecte tenien certes limitacions físiques que podrien ser catastròfiques per a un espadatxí. Sense tenir en compte altres factors com el canvi en el pes, la distribució d'aquest en el nou i diferent cos i altres factors que podien afectar a l'equilibri. Però el pitjor que podria passar, segon el seu parer, seria que aquella pujada sobtada d'hormones afectés d'una manera o altre a la ment i personalitat d'en Zoro.

\- Explica'm tot el que sàpigues d'aquesta poció, de la gent que l'ha pres i sobretot del motiu que et va impulsar a fer-la servir en els meus amics - va interrogar amb la seva millor veu de metge, determinat a arribar al fons de tot. - Pots confiar en mi, sóc metge i el que no vulguis que es sàpiga no sortirà d'aquesta habitació.

* * *

Un constant so sec ressonava en la cuina del vaixell cada cop que en Sanji feia picar el ganivet contra la fusta de tallar al preparar el dinar. La Robin va fer un xarrup del seu cafè amb llet, ensucrat fins al punt adequat, mentre observava al ros atentament. No havia vist mai a en Sanji tant furiós. Fins i tot en aquells moments, dins de la seva adorada cuina i elaborant un dinar de reis es veia en tensió, retenint la ràbia i la violència dins seu. No hi havia rastre de l'agilitat i relaxació pròpies d'ell quan cuinava, substituint el suau taral·larà i balls habituals en ell per el cos en tensió i malediccions i amenaces murmurades per a sí mateix.

Entenia que el que havia passat a en Zoro era estrany i en certa manera espantós però no era ni de bon tros el pitjor que podria haver passat. Visions de l'espadatxí ofegant-se en el seu propi vomit, atacant embogit a la seva pròpia tripulació o ferint-se a ell mateix, patint un canvi de personalitat o simplement morint per enverinament van aparèixer a la seva ment. Va sospirar lentament, a vegades saber massa era horrible, omplia la ment de possibilitats esfereïdores. Va tornar a mirar a en Sanji, adonant-se de que el seu propi sospir havia sigut ignorat pel cuiner, fet que demostrava per sí mateix fins a quin punt el faldiller es trobava submergit en els seus pensaments. No gaire positius a jutjar pel tremolor de les seves mans.

\- És perillós emprar una eina com aquesta si no s'està concentrat, estimat cuiner - va dir en veu suau, observant amb ulls de falcó la reacció de l'altre. - Puc suggerir que intentis alliberar-te d'aquesta tensió abans de que et danyis les mans?

Les mans d'en Sanji eren un tresor per ell, tots ho sabien i ho respectaven i per això no li va sorprendre quan el ros va deixar anar el ganivet de cop davant la menció de ferir-les. Va observar atentament com en Sanji inspirava profundament i recolzava les mans al marbre, reclinant-se desprès amb el cap cot. La tensió semblava haver augmentat.

\- Necessito un cigarret – va sentir que el ros murmurava.

\- No crec que sigui necessari mencionar que no em molesta pas l'olor del tabac - va deixar anar amb suavitat. - Tampoc em desagradaria la companyia mentre assaboreixo aquest magnífic cafè que m'has preparat.

Va somriure quan va veure a en Sanji girar com una baldufa fins a estar al seu costat, elogiant-la per la seva generositat i meravellosa companyia. O alguna cosa així, no li feia gaire cas al que deia aquest quan es posava d'aquesta manera. En realitat no importaven tant les paraules sinó el que es volia aconseguir amb elles. Usualment no hi llegia més que calidesa, afecte i admiració quan en Sanji parlava amb ella, però no aquest cop. Aquest cop les paraules sonaven buides, una resposta automàtica probablement generada per amagar els autèntics pensaments. Va somriure a en Sanji mentre aquest s'encenia un cigarret amb mans tremoloses i s'asseia de costat a la cadira davant seu, recolzant una mà a la taula i l'altre agafant amb força el respatller de la cadira. Va notar amb sorpresa que els ulls del cuiner giraven constantment envers la porta de la infermeria.

\- He anat a veure al nostre doctor fa una estona - va aturar-se un segon per fer un glop al seu cafè calent. - Ha descobert que els efectes de la substancia que el nostre estimat espadatxí s'ha begut són temporals. A més no ha trobat cap motiu de preocupació en l'estat físic del nostre... o millor dit la nostre espadatxina.

\- Com si em preocupés aquell idiota descerebrat! - va rondinar en Sanji, amagant el que sense cap dubte semblava un sospir d'alleujament. La tensió de les seves espatlles també va semblar disminuir considerablement. - Quant temps duraran els efectes?

La Robin va considerar la pregunta per un segon. En Sanji semblava molt més calmat al saber que el canvi era temporal del que ella hauria esperat. Era possible que el cuiner tingués algun problema amb que fos precisament en Zoro el que s'hagués convertit en noia? Sabia que els dos no eren precisament els millors amics però eren amics al cap i a la fi; família. Coneixent-lo qualsevol hauria esperat que desitjaria que un canvi així durés per sempre si això implicava tenir una noia més a qui adorar entre la tripulació.

\- En Chopper no n'està segur - va respondre amb cautela. - Aparentment la dosi adequada és d'un sol got i llavors els efectes duren una setmana, deu dies com a molt. En el cas d'en Zoro...

\- No se sap perquè el molt idiota es va beure pràcticament tota l'ampolla de cop sense parar-se a pensar que era el que s'estava bevent - va acabar en Sanji enutjat. - Merda, mira que és estúpid!

Va passar per alt el fet de que el ros estigués blasfemant i malparlant al seu davant, situació que mai abans havia ocorregut, almenys no estant a soles amb ella, i s'ho va apuntar mentalment per a posteriors reflexions al respecte. Va beure un altre glop petit i va esperar a que en Sanji li donés més pistes del que l'estava atabalant tant. Va inspirar amb sorpresa quan en Sanji de cop es va aixecar i va donar una puntada de peu amb força als sofàs de la saleta amb un crit de frustració.

\- Cap de molsa idiota! - va sentir que deia. - Et vaig dir que no t'ho beguessis!

El puzle començava a cobrar forma i sentit en la seva ment. El problema radicava no en el que li havia passat a en Zoro, o almenys no totalment, sinó en les causes. El fet de que l'origen del problema fos una beguda. Una beguda de la seva cuina i que havia sigut dedicada a ell.

\- Sanji, ets conscient que res d'això és culpa teva, oi? - va deixar la tassa en el seu plat i va fer créixer braços del sofà, col·locant bé els coixins que en Sanji havia llençat amb la seva acció impetuosa. - Encara que es tractés d'una beguda que t'haguessin regalat a tu no és culpa teva.

\- La Robin-san es molt amable per preocupar-se per mi! - va cantar suaument i amb poques energies el ros. - Però tot el que sigui menjar o beguda és la meva responsabilitat, sobretot si està dins la meva cuina.

\- No sabies el que feia el líquid - va comentar ella. - I et va ser obsequiat a tu en una hora en que tots dormíem així que òbviament l'objectiu d'aquest eres tu. Això no vol dir que fos culpa teva, sinó més aviat que hauries sigut tu la víctima.

\- Jo no me l'hauria begut sense saber el que era. - Va remugar ell.

\- I com hauries sabut el que era? - va insistir ella. - Dubto que pel color o la textura haguessis pogut endevinar les seves propietats així que tard o d'hora hauries acabat fent-ne un tast cautelós - va fer una pausa, esperant que el cuiner ho negués, i al no fer-ho va continuar. - Si en Zoro no hagués entrat i fet el tast per ell mateix ara series tu el que estaria en la seva situació.

\- Però jo no m'hauria begut mai mitja ampolla de cop sense saber ni que era! - va replicar ell. - A més si algú ha de ser afectat pel menjar o la beguda prefereixo ser-ho jo.

La Robin va sospirar, sense saber que més dir per fer-li veure a en Sanji que el que havia succeït no era culpa seva. Probablement res del que li pogués dir serviria de gaire, al cap i a la fi els nois de la seva família eren massa capgrossos i orgullosos per canviar d'opinió tan fàcilment. Va deixar anar una rialleta al pensar en que no només els nois eren tossuts, la Nami també entrava amb facilitat en la categoria. El silenci va regnar de nou a la cuina, amb ella gaudint de la seva beguda i en Sanji del seu cigarret. I va ser per això que els dos van fer un bot quan en Chopper va sortir d'una revolada de la infermeria i va travessar corrent tota la saleta sense ni tan sols veure'ls per sortir cridant a coberta.

\- ZOROOOOO! On t'has ficat?! I com has sortit sense que et veiés?! T'he dit que no et moguessis del llit! I res d'entrenar! M'estàs escoltant?!

Els dos es van mirar en silenci i amb un somriure als llavis. Que en Zoro es negués a reposar i defugís al seu sobreprotector doctor era tan habitual per a ells com ho era el moviment constant del vaixell. La Robin es va sentir molt més lleugera de cop, lliure d'una tensió i neguit que no havia sigut conscient fins llavors que tenia. Es va alçar amb tranquil·litat, intentant reprimir una rialleta al sentir en Sanji maleir de nou al " _cap-de-molsa_ " per la seva  _"manca de respecte i obediència al metge"_ i per  _"tenir a les meravelloses i encisadores noies preocupades amb la seva imbecil·litat"_. Era reconfortant veure al seu amic de nou amb tanta creativitat desbordant-lo.

Va seguir a en Sanji fora de la cuina per reunir-se amb la resta de la tripulació a coberta, a on ja es podien sentir els crits d'alegria de l'Usopp i en Ruffy. I just al sortir de la sala va xocar amb l'esquena del xef que s'havia quedat immòbil i enmig del pas.

\- Sanji? - va preguntar estranyada però no va rebre resposta

Al veure que el ros no reaccionava el va rodejar, agafant-lo del braç amb cautela i observant-lo amb curiositat. El cuiner s'havia quedat paralitzat al lloc amb la mirada fixa en algun punt de la coberta un pis per sota d'ells, els músculs tensos i el cigarret penjant dels llavis. Encuriosida va passar una mà davant els ulls de l'altre però aquest ni tan sols va parpellejar. Llavors es va girar cap a l'escena que es presentava per sota d'ells.

En Franky i en Brook tocaven una cançó animada, ambdós amb llàgrimes degollant dels seus ulls (o conques buides en el cas d'en Brook). La resta es trobaven fent una pinya alegre al voltant d'algú, amb els transvestits a certa distancia sense saber si acostar-se o amagar-se. La Nami escridassava i reganyava a aquest algú al ben mig de l'acumulació de gent mentre l'Usopp li donava copets de colze i en Ruffy hi estava tot enredat, abraçant-lo múltiples vegades amb els seus braços i cames elàstics. En Chopper corria per allà, demanant a crits que deixessin espai al seu pacient i tibant d'en Ruffy amb força, allargant-lo en conseqüència; pel que semblava intentava desenganxar-lo d'aquest. El qual, ara que l'Usopp s'havia mogut, podia veure que vestia un abric verd fosc i tenia el cabell d'un verd pistatxo molt cridaner. De cop en Ruffy va afluixar la seva abraçada i ell i en Chopper van sortir disparats per efecte rebot de la goma del seu cos al recuperar la seva forma, colpejant a l'Usopp i estavellant-se contra els transvestits amagats darrere un arbre.

Va ser aleshores quan va veure amb claredat a la persona responsable de tot aquell rebombori. En Zoro, o més ben dit  _la_  Zoro, es trobava vestit de nou amb la seva roba habitual, que consistia en un pantaló negre, un haramaki japonès i un abric llarg de color verd fosc. Tot i que la roba era la mateixa ara no li anava a la mida com abans, donant-li un aspecte... diferent. A la cintura el haramaki verd clar es mantenia a lloc, constrenyent i marcant les noves corbes del cos mentre que l'abric li anava ample i fluix per tot arreu. Als peus semblava que se'l trepitjaria en qualsevol moment, les mànigues li amagaven les mans i les espatlles ja no eren prou amples com per sostenir la peça al seu lloc aixi que anava caient de tant en tant deixant una espatlla al descobert. Per últim els pits s'entreveien nus entre els plecs de la roba, sense res que els cobris.

Va deixar anar una rialleta mentre va veure com en Zoro (o  _la_  Zoro) badallava i s'estirava indiferent a estar ensenyant mig tors a l'aire i ignorant a la Nami rondinant al respecte. Les tres espases en el maluc van xocar lleugerament amb el moviment del cos, i les arracades van tentinejar quan en Zoro es va passar una mà per la nuca distretament. Semblava ser que en Zoro seguia sent en Zoro al cap i a la fi.

Un gemec al seu costat la va sobresaltar, recordant-li la presencia del cuiner. Es va girar i se'l va trobar agafat a la barana amb força amb una mà mentre amb l'altre es cobria el nas i part de la boca. Estava inclinat i semblava estar tremolant. Un líquid vermell i fosc s'escorria per entre els dits del ros, deixant-la uns segons sense ser capaç ni de respirar.

\- Sanji! - va exclamar, aferrant-se al seu braç. - Sanji! Que et passa?

Tot de possibilitats van passar per la seva ment, cada una pitjor que l'anterior però abans de que pogués descartar-ne cap i actuar en conseqüència una veu femenina desconeguda la va interrompre.

\- Cuiner idiota! Vull alcohol!

Es va girar per instint al no reconèixer la veu i es va quedar observant a l'espadatxina davant seu. Tot i haver perdut uns centímetres d'alçada i els obvis canvis físics, la presencia d'en Zoro era tant intimidant com sempre. Amb el cos recolzat en una cama, els braços creuats sobre els pits nus, la gran cicatriu a la vista i les tres espases lligades a un maluc una mica més prominent del que era habitual continuava generant la mateixa aura de força i poder a la que ja estaven acostumats. El rostre en canvi havia canviat. Seguia amb la mateixa expressió geniüda de sempre però en certa manera no semblava encaixar en el nou rostre. Els llavis gruixuts premuts amb força, el front arrugat i els ulls entrellucats fins al punt de només deixar entreveure un resplendor grisós, i els cabells més llargs de l'habitual tapant-li el front, amagant-li les orelles i embolcallant-li el seu coll no li proporcionaven l'aire d'agressivitat habitual, ni tan sols per la cicatriu a l'ull esquerre. O almenys no agressivitat en el sentit pur de la paraula sinó més aviat en un sentit més... impur, provocatiu fins i tot.

Va sentir una maledicció i un gemec al seu costat i es va girar just a temps per veure a en Sanji amb una hemorràgia nasal tant forta que el va impulsar pels aires fins a fer-lo caure inconscient al mar. Va haver-hi uns segons de silenci abans de que tota la tripulació comencés a cridar i a esvalotar-se. Va riure lleugerament mentre en Chopper es llençava a l'aigua per rescatar en Sanji, òbviament sense recordar que ell no podia nadar. En Brook reia de la seva estranya manera mentre la Nami i en Franky viraven el vaixell per no allunyar-se massa del cuiner, en Ruffy s'enfilava al cap de lleó del Sunny per donar indicacions que ningú obeïa i l'Usopp treia a en Chopper i en Sanji de l'aigua.

Va baixar lentament les escales fins a coberta i va fer créixer braços per ajudar a l'Usopp a dipositar en Sanji a terra i reanimar a en Chopper. Va veure de cua d'ull la Zoro badallar altre cop i tombar-se en la gespa disposada a fer una migdiada mentre la Nami li donava copets amb un pal sense cap efecte, rondinant i culpant-la de tota la situació. Va acostar-se a l'espadatxina mentre observava al doctor que ja estava recuperat i murmurava alguna cosa sobre recaigudes i tenir que tornar a fer teràpia a en Sanji per a fer-lo de nou resistent a les dones. Per últim va somriure al veure al músic sortir volant pels aires d'un cop desprès de demanar-li a la Zoro si li deixaria veure les seves calcetes. Es va asseure al costat de la noia del cabell verd en silenci, contemplant l'escàndol al seu voltant.

\- Tu també em vols esbroncar? - va sentir que li preguntava la nouvinguda. Va riure lleugerament.

\- No es necessari estimada, prou problemes tens ja - va comentar per a continuació deixar anar una altre rialleta. - Això serà molt divertit.

Va observar al cuiner, dessagnant-se per moments i murmurant alguna cosa sobre pits brillant al sol. El capità en canvi reia feliç i amb una brillantor als ulls força sospitosa; quan el va veure agafar aire d'alguna manera va pressentir el que passaria a continuació.

-SOM-HI NOIS, A CELEBRAR! - va cridar a ple pulmó - SANJII! VULL MUNTANYES I MUNTANES DE CARN!- seguia cridant entusiasmat, amb els ulls brillants i salivant només de pensar-hi.

Al seu voltant tota la resta es van començar a emocionar per l'idea juntament amb en Ruffy, entusiasmats de tenir un motiu de celebració per variar. No va poder evitar riure al sentir un grunyit al seu costat mentre la nova "adquisició" dels Barret-de-palla seguia fent veure que dormia. Si senyor, definitivament les properes setmanes serien molt però que molt divertides.

* * *

\- SUUUUUUUPER! - va cridar amb alegria, feliç de veure en Chopper i en Ruffy imitar el seu ball amb entusiasme.

La festa feia hores i hores que havia començat però els ànims seguien pels núvols i si d'ell depenia seguiria així tota la nit. El berenar-sopar havia sigut majestuós, digne del millor cuiner del món i la música d'en Brook i l'entusiasme col·lectiu no havien perdut l'esperit ni tan sols quan es va fer fosc. No importava que estiguessin ancorats en un dels pitjors oceans del món, només un dia desprès d'una tempesta apoteòsica. A qui li importava? Això només ho tornava tot més suuuuuuper emocionant! La seva navegant no semblava trobar-hi cap problema i si ella no el detectava era que no existia, almenys de moment.

Va brindar amb tothom quan l'Usopp va fer una declaració èpica de les seves i va ballar de la manera més pervertida possible, amb els seus imitadors imitant-lo. La música d'en Brook no havia parat de sonar en tota l'estona, a vegades amb ell acompanyant-lo, a vegades sol i fins i tot una estona amb alguns dels suuuuper-pervertits acompanyant-lo amb instruments propis. Tothom s'estava divertint, fins i tot els transvestits, tot i que aquests no havien sabut com actuar fins que en Ruffy no els va arrossegar al ben mig de la festa. Un dels nouvinguts, però, encara no havia aparegut; el ros que havia provocat tot l'enrenou amb en Zoro i en Sanji. Havia vist a en Chopper escapolir-se amb una ració del sopar i la beguda en direcció a la infermeria hores abans, per tornar poc desprès desanimat. Per sort el ball li havia tret les preocupacions del cap.

Va deixar als nens ballant pel seu compte i es va acostar a la taula a agafar una ampolla nova de cola. Va saludar a en Zoro al passar pel seu costat en un racó de la taula envoltat d'ampolles i més ampolles, totes de begudes alcohòliques. Envoltada. No s'acabava d'acostumar al recent canvi de l'espadatxí però en Chopper els havia assegurat que només seria durant unes setmanes. El fet de que en Zoro actués, es mogués i parlés com sempre havia fet la situació més amena, segurament hauria sigut el primer en saltar per la borda si aquest hagués començat a actuar com una damisel·la en problemes. Hauria sigut massa estrany, gens super.

Amb l'ampolla a la mà es disposava a tornar amb els més joves de la tripulació quan va veure a les dues noies assegudes juntes en el sofà al voltant del pal major, còctels en mà, caps molt junts i somriures maliciosos a la cara. Va somriure, potser era hora de deixar als nens en els seus jocs i passar cert temps amb les dues noies més intel·ligents dels oceans. Intel·ligents, atractives i manipuladores; això darrer sobretot en el cas de la pèl-roja.

Estranyat però encuriosit es va asseure al costat de l'arqueòloga i va mirar al seu voltant per veure si entenia que era allò tan interessant per veure. Es trobaven en el banc que hi havia en la part baixa del pal major, punt des d'on tenien una visió excepcional de tot el que succeïa tant en la coberta coberta de gespa com en les escales que duien a la cuina i tot el que hi havia en aquest pis. No calia dir que les noies de seguida havien sabut valorar la importància estratègica d'aquest seient, òbviament part de la seva meravellosa obra. No va veure res especialment divertit, només als més joves de la tripulació divertint-se i fent el babau però allò no era precisament una novetat.

\- Us importaria explicar-me l'acudit a mi també? - va preguntar amb tota la gentilesa que era capaç de professar, adorava a les dues úniques noies de la tripulació però també el terroritzaven. Sobretot la Robin, els seus atributs encara recordaven el seu "gentil" tacte amb horrorosa perfecció.

Les dues es van girar amb idèntics somriures malèfics al rostre i per uns segons va preguntar-se si no era millor no preguntar, definitivament sent ignorant seria més feliç. Els ulls de la Robin van brillar maliciosament i ell va començar a suar fred, tancant les cames en un acte reflex que no podia controlar des de que l'arqueòloga el va convèncer d'unir-se a la tripulació. Gairebé podia sentir el dolor, el cremor.

\- L'acudit, Franky, és el nostre estimat Sanji - va murmurar la Nami, inclinant-se per davant de la Robin per a acostar-se a ell i proporcionant-li una meravellosa vista del seu escot.

Sacsejant el cap per buidar-lo de pensaments pervertits, almenys momentàniament, va rebobinar mentalment el que la navegant acabava de dir. En Sanji? Seguia sense veure'n la gracia. Abans de que pogués preguntar la Robin va deixar anar una rialleta.

\- Aquest cop crec que l'ha clavat.

\- De debò? - va preguntar la Nami, desviant l'atenció cap a la morena. - En només tres intents? S'hi està esforçant més de l'habitual.

Se les va mirar alternativament com en un partit de tennis. No entenia res.

\- Ja saps que diuen estimada – va replicar la Robin amb un mig somriure. - A la tercera va la vençuda, no?

La Nami va començar a riure, tirant el cos cap endarrere i asseient-se de nou amb l'esquena recolzada al pal. La Robin també reia suaument. Seguia sense captar la gràcia de res. Es sentia idiota. Tot i el que pogués semblar no era una sensació usual en ell, sabia que podia ser estrafolari a vegades però això era perquè sempre tenia el cap ple d'idees per millorar els seus invents o per crear-ne de nous. Al cap i a la fi el món estava ple d'inspiració mirés on mirés. Així que no solia sentir-se tan desorientat i estúpid amb freqüència. Aquelles noies eren aterridores.

\- Ei, ei, ei, no estic captant res! - es va queixar, començant a dubtar si no seria millor tornar al ball amb els nois i oblidar tota aquesta incòmode situació.

\- Atenció que ja torna. - va comunicar la Robin abans de girar-se cap a ell – Ho sento però crec que serà més divertit si ho veus amb els teus propis ulls Franky. A més probablement no ens creuries igualment.

La reacció de la Nami al comentari va ser estranya. Va somriure àmpliament un moment abans de estirar-se la samarreta cap avall de manera que el gran escot es feia encara més pronunciat i per si no fos suficient es va recol·locar els pits amb les mans fins que gairebé se li sortien pel mencionat escot. Llavors, i mentre ell es quedava amb la boca oberta, es va col·locar de costat en el sofà, recolzant-se amb un braç en el capçal d'aquest i deixant l'altre recolzat casualment sobre les cames creuades. Per últim i per acabar-ho de rematar va inclinar una mica el cap i va somriure coquetament mentre es duia la palleta del còctel als llavis i bevia lentament. Va notar com li pujaven els colors a la cara, aquella posició era més enllà de provocadora, era una declaració de guerra. En Brook es moriria de nou quan li expliqués l'espectacle que s'acabava de perdre. La Robin va riure suaument, probablement del seu rostre astorat i es va recol·locar també en el sofà, tot i que no en una posició tan comprometedora com la Nami.

\- Aquí ve - va dir suaument l'arqueòloga mentre creuava suaument les cames i bevia també del seu còctel.

Just en aquell moment la porta de la cuina es va obrir i al girar-se va veure a en Sanji sortir per la porta a pas lleuger. De fet de tant lleuger semblava que flotés. Ningú no diria que s'havia desmaiat aquella mateixa tarda i que havia estat dempeus i cuinant sense parar des de llavors. La dedicació d'en Sanji a la cuina era una de les millors virtuts d'aquest, segons la seva opinió.

El va observar amb atenció intentant veure allò que tenia les noies comportant-se d'una manera tan estranya. Aparentment era en Sanji de sempre, duia una safata amb còctels nous i alguns aperitius sofisticats, massa sofisticats per a ser per a en Ruffy, i un gran plat amb pinces de cranc que va deixar a la taula sense ni tan sols aturar-se. En Ruffy, en Chopper i l'Usopp s'hi van abalançar com uns desesperats tot i que no feia ni mitja hora de l'últim aperitiu d'en Sanji. En la seva obsessió gairebé tiren al cuiner que va ballar àgilment al seu voltant per esquivar-los.

Alguna cosa en aquella situació no li acabava de quadrar. Normalment en Sanji ja els hi hauria donat una puntada de peu a cadascun per ansiosos i en canvi els havia esquivat i ignorat totalment. I a més hi havia alguna cosa en la manera en que caminava i somreia, semblava que anés fent saltets en comptes de caminant. El va seguir observant mentre s'acostava cap a ells amb els seus tres gots balancejant-se suaument en la safata. Tres gots? Una altre cosa que no quadrava. S'hi va fixar bé, dos gots eren llargs i contenien un líquid de color vistós de diferent color cadascun juntament amb una palleta i un tall de fruita en un costat de la vora. El tercer got era diferent, baixet i semblava fet de ceràmica amb algun gravat que no podia distingir encara i no semblava dur cap palleta ni cap altre decoració. També semblava haver-hi una ampolla petita de ceràmica a joc amb el got. Sospitós, molt sospitós.

\- Bona nit precioses princeses! - va ser la salutació d'en Sanji que va començar a giravoltar com una baldufa fins a quedar amb una cama doblegada en una mitja inclinació davant la Nami. - Permeteu-me l'honor de servir-vos aquests còctels que he elaborat especialment per a vosaltres.

Va posar els ulls en blanc davant el numeret d'en Sanji i va observar en silenci com la Nami deixava el seu còctel mig buit en la safata, inclinant-se exageradament al fer-ho. Era estrany, la navegant no solia promoure les perversions d'en Sanji, sempre mantenia la distancia excepte quan volia aconseguir alguna cosa i en canvi en aquell moment semblava que s'estigués  _insinuant_  al cuiner. Que pretenia exactament?

\- Moltes gracies Sanji-kun – va murmurar aquesta amb un to de veu més greu de l'habitual. - És tot un detall per part teva.

\- És un honor per a mi servir a tant meravellosa damisel·la – va contestar en Sanji amb un gran somriure abans de girar la safata fins a oferir el còctel de color taronja. - Daiquiri de mandarina per la fruita més dolça d'aquest món!

Ouch! A vegades la cursileria d'en Sanji feia mal, el cuiner no entendria mai l'essència necessària per a ser un bon seductor. Com ell mateix, per posar un exemple. La Nami va agafar el got i va xuclar per la palleta mentre parpellejava lentament i s'inclinava encara una mica més endavant.

\- Està deliciós Sanji-kun! - va exclamar amb el mateix to greu d'abans.

\- El millor per a la millor. - va respondre en Sanji amb una lleugera inclinació de cap abans de girar-se cap a la Robin per oferir-li el seu còctel, en aquest cas una Pinya colada, i els aperitius d'acompanyament.

Va parpellejar mentre observava l'intercanvi entre el cuiner i la morena, molt més reservat i discret. Tenia la sensació de que alguna cosa fallava en aquella situació. Va alçar la mirada cap a la Nami i la va trobar en una posició molt més relaxada i natural, amb un somriure d'orella a orella i mirant-lo fixament mentre senyalava a en Sanji lleugerament amb el cap. Se'l va tornar a mirar. La Robin li estava preguntant els ingredients del seu còctel i en Sanji li estava explicant entusiasmat i amb un somriure ampli i sincer. Va tornar a mirar la Nami sense entendre encara el que aquesta volia dir. Ella va posar els ulls en blanc un moment per desprès tornar-se a posar els braços sota els pits i inclinar-se cap endavant subtilment. Llavors ho va entendre de cop. En Sanji havia actuat amb la Nami com sempre, embafador, cursi i pilota però no més de l'habitual tot i que la Nami havia estat intentant provocar-lo. Se'l va tornar a mirar incrèdul. Aquest estava fent una última inclinació a les dues noies abans de girar-se cap a ell amb un somriure.

\- Cuida-me-les imbècil, i tracta-les com es mereixen! - li va dir abans de donar-li un cop de puny suau i en broma en un dels seus braços.

Ell seguia tan atònit que no va poder fer més que assentir a lo que ell va somriure i es va començar a allunyar. Encara no havia assimilat la situació que la Nami i la Robin van començar a murmurar entre elles emocionades.

\- T'hi has fixat Robin? - deia la Nami. - Ni tan sols m'ha vist!

\- Si que t'ha vist estimada però es cert que la seva actitud ha sigut inusual.

Sentir-les parlar el va despertar de cop del seu embadaliment. Es va girar cap a la Nami immediatament.

\- Acaba de passar el que crec que acaba de passar? - li va preguntar incrèdul – T'ha vist en aquesta posició i no s'ha dessagnat?

La Nami va riure més fort mentre assentia. Ell seguia sense captar la idea, era massa poc Sanji.

\- Com és ni tan sols possible?! - va exclamar en veu alta sense entendre res. Sempre havia cregut en coses bàsiques: la gravetat feia caure les coses, la pólvora i el foc eren una combinació suuuuuuper i en Sanji era un pervertit entre pervertits. De cop un dels pilars del món s'havia esfondrat i no sabia d'on agafar-se per sobreviure.

\- Diguem que el nostre estimat cuiner està una mica distret – va murmurar la Robin mentre senyalava amb el cap en algun punt a davant seu.

\- Oh si! Ara ve lo millor! - va exclamar de nou la navegant mentre es tornava a asseure bé en el sofà, amb l'esquena recolzada al respatller del sofà i la mirada endavant. - Quan creus que aguantarà aquest cop Robin? Mig minut?

\- Crec que aquest cop una mica més, té molt més a favor.

\- Vols apostar? - va prosseguir la Nami amb un somriure trapella.

La Robin només va somriure sense dir res, ella com tots els membres de la tripulació amb una mica d'intel·ligència havia après ràpidament a no apostar mai amb la Nami, ni tan sols en broma. Era pèrdua assegurada. Va desviar la mirada cap al cuiner de nou i el va veure navegant per la gespa del Sunny, esquivant àgilment a en Ruffy i companyia que jugaven a atrapar-se i es va dirigir cap a la taula. Cap a una cantonada concretament, ocupada per una silueta envoltada d'ampolles d'alcohol. Se li va encendre la bombeta.

\- No pot ser! - va exclamar sense poder-ho evitar. - En Zoro?! L'últim refrigeri és per en  _Zoro_?!

Era impossible, devia d'estar equivocat perquè no podia ser que en Sanji hagués preparat un còctel especialment per l'espadatxí. Sabia que aquells dos no s'odiaven tant com deien sinó que era el seu orgull com a homes el que els impedia mostrar-se inferior a l'altre. En el fons els dos s'apreciaven més del que un home com cal es rebaixaria a confessar, tal i com havia de ser i tal i com es sentia ell envers tots els membres de la tripulació. Tots eren amics, família gairebè, i aquell era un sentiment que no es podia ni es devia expressar en paraules. Va sentir l'impuls d'agafar la seva guitarra i improvisar una cançó sobre l'amistat i l'afecte entre homes, entre germans; ja sentia les llàgrimes a punt de brollar.

\- T'oblides d'una cosa Franky. - va sentir la Nami al seu costat, retornant-lo de cop al món real. - No és tracta d'en Zoro ara sinó de  _la_  Zoro.

Es va quedar mut davant l'aclariment de la Nami i va tornar a mirar l'escena davant d'ells. En Sanji ja havia arribat a l'alçada d'en Zoro,  _la_  Zoro realment, i estava dient alguna cosa entre girs, inclinacions i moviments exagerats que probablement anaven acompanyats amb infinites declaracions d'amor. Que idiota. No recordava qui era realment aquell a qui s'hi estava declarant?

\- No crec que ho recordi ara mateix Franky - va sentir que la Robin contestava als seus pensaments, es va preguntar si havia fet la pregunta en veu alta o si la morena podia llegir-li la ment. - Almenys no constantment tot i que no ho oblida del tot tampoc.

Es va mirar l'arqueòloga confós abans de tornar a mirar als altres dos tripulants. I llavors ho va veure. En Zoro li estava cridant alguna cosa i en Sanji, que no l'estava mirant en aquell moment, es va tensar i es va girar de cop cap el pèl-verd amb mala cara i a punt de replicar alguna cosa però es va quedar petrificat quan els seus ulls van topar-se amb l'altre i va reprendre el seu comportament melós de manera encara més exagerada. Fins i tot a la distancia podia veure a en Zoro enfurismant-se per moments. Alló no acabaria bé.

\- En Zoro el matarà. - va dir suaument, no era una pregunta sinó un fet. - Com és que no ho ha fet encara?

\- No siguis ximple, burro! - el va recriminar la navegant - D'on creus que ha tret tantes ampolles d'alcohol aquest?

Bona pregunta. No s'ho havia ni qüestionat moments abans quan li havia passat pel costat.

\- En Sanji? En serio? Si sempre es barallen perquè en Zoro n'agafa sense consultar!

Era cert, moltes de les grans baralles d'aquell parell havien començat amb en Zoro intentant agafar ampolles d'alcohol de la bodega d'en Sanji sense ni tan sols molestar-se en dissimular i en Sanji barrant-li el pas i escridassant-lo. No era l'únic motiu pel qual discutien per suposat, sempre trobaven alguna cosa que l'altre feia o deia que era motiu suficient per destrossar mig vaixell. No era l'únic motiu però si un dels més recurrents.

\- Això és el millor! - va exclamar la Nami – Ha sigut el propi Sanji el que li ha dut totes aquestes ampolles en un intent de que li faci cas!

Es va tornar a mirar a en Sanji, en aquell moment li estava ensenyant l'ampolla a en Zoro mentre li oferia la safata per a que aquest agafés el got. En Zoro no deia res però amb la mirada matava a l'altre, fins i tot des de l'altre punta de la coberta podia notar l'aura assassina de l'espadatxí. En Sanji seguia xerrant i fent poses rares, immune a tot. Pobre noi, mig dia i ja estava completament encegat per la nova i exòtica noia a bord. Que beneit que era.

\- Vaja! Que interessant - va sentir que deia la Robin al seu costat, es va girar a veure-la i la va veure amb els ulls tancats i els braços creuats, la posició que adquiria quan feia servir els seus poders, va tremolar només de pensar-hi.

\- El què, Robin? Explica, explica! - va sentir emocionar-se a la Nami. - Que li està dient?

Així que la Robin tenia una orella en la conversa, literalment. I probablement un ull també, segurament amagat entre les ampolles.

\- No és tant el que està dient sinó el que esta fent ara mateix - va contestar aquesta mentre obria els ulls i desencreuava els braços.

\- El que esta fent? - va preguntar la navegant confosa per després girar-se a observar als altres dos, ell la va imitar. - Que esta fent? No veig res en especial.

Ell tampoc ho entenia, en Zoro tenia el got a les mans i en Sanji li estava servint amb molta concentració i per una vegada estaven els dos compartint un mateix espai en silenci i sense intentar matar-se l'un a l'altre. Això de per si ja era un miracle però per el riure suau de l'arqueòloga sospitava que no es tractava només d'això.

\- Descriu-me el que veus exactament estimada - va sentir que li contestava aquesta, l'estaven ignorant altre vegada però aquest cop no li molestava, estava massa encuriosit per enfadar-se per una tonteria així.

\- En Zoro té el got buit mentre en Sanji li esta omplint d'alcohol - va contestar la pèl-roja. - Ridículament a poc a poc per cert, tant difícil és omplir un got?

\- Si es vol fer seguint la tradició, sí - va somriure la morena amb paciència infinita. - Fixat-hi millor, amb quantes mans agafa en Zoro el got?

\- Amb una - va respondre la noia més jove. - Quina importància té? I de quina tradició parles?

\- De la manera tradicional de servir sake en algunes cultures, per la serietat del nostre estimat espadatxí pressuposo que n'està habituat. - va respondre la Robin mentre desviava la mirada de nou cap als dos protagonistes de la conversa. - Petits detalls com amb quantes mans aguanta l'ampolla el que serveix o amb quantes aguanta l'altre el got i la posició corporal de cadascun d'ells són de vital importància en rituals així.

\- De debò? - va exclamar la Nami amb els ulls brillant de nou mentre es concentrava encara més en la parella - En Zoro agafa el got amb una mà i en Sanji sembla... encongit?

S'hi va fixar ell també, encuriosit. En Zoro mirava a en Sanji intensament però aquest tenia la mirada baixa, gairebé en una inclinació. Va observar com incorporava de nou l'ampolla de ceràmica i es girava completament fins a donar-li l'esquena a en Zoro. Llavors va passar un fet extraordinari: en Zoro va murmurar alguna cosa i va fer una lleu inclinació abans de començar a beure. En Zoro. Inclinant-se. Increïble.

\- Robin! Que acaba de passar? - pel que semblava la Nami també havia notat l'estrany comportament de l'espadatxí. - En Zoro s'acaba d'inclinar?

\- És el comportament habitual desprès de que t'hagin servit sake des d'un Tokkuri a un Choko com aquests - va explicar la morena, somrient més en veure la cara de confusió dels altres dos. - És el nom de l'ampolla i el got de ceràmica respectivament.

\- I el fet de que en Sanji s'hagi girat? - es va atrevir a preguntar.

\- Això és precisament la part interessant de la situació - va comentar alegre la Robin, dedicant-li un somriure ampli exclusivament a ell. - Tant el fet d'agafar el Choko amb una sola mà com el fet de girar-se després de servir son senyals de jerarquia, significa que ambdós consideren a la nostre espadatxina d'un rang superior - va fer una pausa per deixar anar una rialleta. - Usualment si en Sanji també estigués bevent sake en un Choko en aquests moments estaria bevent d'esquenes i procurant que en cada brindis el seu got estigués sempre lleugerament per sota del de la persona amb més rang, que en aquest cas és la Zoro.

Buuuf. Que complicat. Interessant però complicat, masses detalls i massa control de les pròpies accions pel seu gust. La Robin era increïble, poder deduir tantes coses en un instant simplement observant al cuiner servint sake era en certa forma aterrador. Se'ls va tornar a mirar, en Sanji seguia d'esquena però havia deixat de nou l'ampolla en la safata i semblava a punt de retirar-se. En Zoro en canvi es mirava el contingut del got fixament amb expressió entre confosa i enutjada.

\- Crec que el germà Zoro no està gaire satisfet amb la situació – va comentar sense pensar.

\- Ha quedat establert que els dos la consideren a ella superior - va respondre la Robin, mirant-lo a ell amb un somriure encantador. - No crec que estigui acostumat a coincidir amb en Sanji.

\- No crec que duri gaire - va replicar la navegant i com si l'haguessin sentit en Sanji va deixar anar de cop un crit cursi dels seus i en Zoro el va escridassar. - Ho veieu? D'aquí res tindrem en Sanji a la infermeria altre cop.

Se'ls va tornar a mirar, en Zoro li cridava alguna cosa al ros mentre desenfundava les seves katanes però aquest no deixava de cridar-li compliments amb el seu to absurdament melós i cursi mentre intentava abraçar-la. No van trigar en estar en Zoro atacant-lo i en Sanji esquivant àgilment però sense contraatacar mai. No sabia qui li feia mes pena, en Zoro que havia de suportar a en Sanji a més del canvi produït en el seu propi cos o en Sanji que no podia controlar la seva reacció davant d'una dona, fos qui fos. Es va recolzar millor en el sofà, es va aixecar les ulleres de sol i es va tapar els ulls mentre sospirava.

\- Parell d'idiotes.

Dos riures femenins van ressonar al seu costat.

* * *

En Zoro sempre havia sabut que el món es movia al seu voltant, els edificis i el paisatge canviaven constantment just quan ell intentava arribar a algun lloc en concret, fent que no hi arribés mai. Sempre ho havia sabut però mai havia tingut proves que donessin veracitat a la seva teoria, tothom creia que era ell qui es  _perdia_ i no se'l creien quan intentava justificar-se. Mai havia tingut proves fins a aquell moment. Va recolzar-se a la paret amb una mà mentre veia al seu voltant com tot el món girava sense control, ni tan sols el terra sota els seus peus s'estava quiet. Just quan no hi havia ningú a prop que en pogués ser testimoni. Com la Nami, la maleïda era la primera en riure's d'ell i en criticar el seu suposat horrible sentit de la direcció. Si la tingués a prop li podria refregar per la cara que ell sempre havia tingut raó.

Va alçar la vista del terra i va mirar al seu voltant buscant la navegant de la tripulació, el món va girar a velocitat vertiginosa i va haver de baixar la vista al terra de nou quan li va rodar el cap. Pensant-ho millor la bruixa encara trobaria la manera de cobrar-li la informació així que millor pensava en algú altre. Com l'imbècil del cuiner, aquest també es passava la vida rient-se d'ell, no li aniria pas malament una lliçó d'humilitat. I per si això no fos suficient aquest s'havia passat tota la tarda molestant-lo i no buscant una baralla precisament, tot i que l'havia acabat trobant.

Va ensopegar amb una ampolla que hi havia tirada pel terra i al intentar recuperar l'equilibri es va desequilibrar més encara així que va acabar llençant-se de cap a la única superfície estable al seu voltant: la paret. Va gemegar molest quan el cop li va fer més mal del que s'esperava, merda de cos! No s'acostumava al canvi per molt que ho intentés. Per descomptat havia tingut un xoc al despertar en un cos de dona però dos anys aguantant els fantasmes depressius de la pesada de Thriller Bark l'havien fet immune a quasi qualsevol situació estranya. L'explicació d'en Chopper l'havia relaxat, es tractava d'una situació temporal al cap i a la fi i tampoc s'havia tractat d'un atac premeditat en contra seva sinó en contra del cuiner. La veritat era que hauria sigut graciós veure al faldiller pervertit convertit en una dona, llàstima que la jugada no hagués resultat. Era cert que al principi havia tingut temptacions d'assassinar a l'idiota que l'havia convertit en allò però en el fons havia sigut un accident i no era res que afectés la seva vida ni el seu objectiu en aquesta. Excepte en la recent visita al servei, s'esgarrifava només de pensar-hi. Havia arreglat la situació el millor que havia pogut i amb una mica de sort ningú sabria mai el que havia passat en aquella habitació. Mai.

Va arribar a la porta per fi i va entrar a l'habitació a les fosques. El rebombori habitual de roncs, gemecs i mans gratant-se de l'habitació dels nois el va relaxar. Es va acostar a la seva hamaca, la segona començant per la dreta, o era l'esquerra? Va treure's les katanes de la cintura, amb més dificultats de les habituals i les va col·locar en el suport que en Franky va construir especialment per a ell. Després va deslligar-se del tot l'abric que sempre duia posat i el va deixar caure a terra, massa cansat per recollir-lo pròpiament, ja ho faria l'endemà.

Li va venir un lleuger mareig i es va recolzar a la paret fins que li va marxar. Es sentia estrany, com flotant en un núvol. Potser era conseqüència del canvi de cos, ja li marxaria i si no aprendria a controlar-ho a voluntat. A partir de l'endemà mateix entrenaria el nou cos fins a dominar-lo a la perfecció. Aprofitant el suport de la paret es va descalçar abans d'incorporar-se, deixant també les botes tirades de qualsevol manera. Es va incorporar de nou i es va disposar a treure's l'haramaki però es va aturar al recordar l'experiència del lavabo. Normalment dormia en roba interior però en aquells moments no estava preparat per a tornar a veure la manca de volum d'aquella zona. Suficient en tenia amb l'excés de volum en el tors.

Va grunyir mentre es xafava els pits inútilment, no entenia com s'ho feien les noies amb allò enganxat al tors tot el dia. Sincerament era incòmode, el desequilibrava i qualsevol cop lleu en aquella zona li feia venir esgarrifances. De cop es va adonar de que estava en l'habitació dels nois, a les fosques i tocant-se els pits. Va envermellir, va apartar les mans com si li cremessin i va mirar al seu voltant per veure si algú havia sigut capaç de veure'l en la foscor. Pràcticament es va colpejar el cap contra la paret de frustració al adonar-se de lo estúpidament que estava actuant. Què importava si algú l'arribava a veure? No li havia importat mai que algú el veiés despullat, per què hauria de començar a importar-li ara? A més aquell aspecte no era el seu, era una molèstia estar tancat dins d'aquell cos però només seria cosa d'un mes, no tenia perquè afectar-lo, no?

Va decidir anar-se'n a dormir abans de donar-hi masses voltes a la situació. La seva hamaca era la de sota d'en Chopper i la d'en Chopper estava a la... dreta de les katanes? Si, n'estava segur. Es va acostar a la seva hamaca, esquivant les seves botes i recolzant una mà a la paret per no perdre de nou l'equilibri i s'hi va deixar caure esgotat. Però ja hi havia algú al seu lloc.

\- Auch! Però que fots? - va sonar la veu del pesat del cuiner.

\- Que hi fots tu en el meu lloc? - va contestar ell, fart del mencionat ros.

\- El teu lloc? És la meva hamaca tros de soca! - va notar un colze clavant-se-li a l'esquena, intentant tirar-lo del llit.

\- I una merda! Aquesta és la meva, n'estic segur! - va replicar acomodant-se més i empenyent al ros cap a la vora de la tela, que es va començar a gronxar perillosament.

\- No m'ho puc creure! T'has perdut?! - va sentir al desgraciat començant a riure. - Dins del Sunny?! Dins de l'habitació on dorms cada nit?!

El maleït reia a ple pulmó a aquelles alçades, com sempre a costa seva. Es va girar per estar de cara a ell i va posar un peu a l'estomac d'aquest, decidit a expulsar-lo del seu territori d'una puntada de peu.

\- Jo NO em perdo, idiota! - va exclamar una mica massa fort a jutjar per les queixes que es començaven a sentir al seu voltant. - La meva hamaca es la de la dreta d'on deixo les katanes, es impossible perdre's!

L'altre va esclatar en rialles encara més grans mentre s'aferrava a les seves espatlles per no caure de la hamaca. Va empènyer amb més força en la foscor i va sentir un queix en resposta.

\- Vols parar d'empènyer, tros d'alga?! - va sentir molt a prop del rostre, va estar temptat a colpejar-lo amb el seu propi front. - I per la teva informació la dreta és l'altre costat, aquesta hamaca està a l' _esquerra_!

\- Creus que no sé distingir la dreta de l'esquerra?! - això ja era massa, estava segur que havia deixat les katanes, s'havia girat i havia anat cap a la dreta. Va alçar una mà i va empènyer el que va suposar era el rostre del ros lluny del seu - Aquí l'estúpid ets tu!

\- La dreta es la mà amb la que et masturbes idiota! - va seguir insistint en el tema el ros, es que no sabia quan deixar-ho córrer?!

\- Sóc esquerrà imbècil! - va replicar notant com se li escalfava la cara.

\- Arrgg! Això és informació innecessària, tros de quòniam! - va tenir la barra de queixar-se el ros.

\- JA N'HI HA PROU!

De cop es va encendre la llum a l'habitació deixant-lo mig encegat per uns moments. Quan va poder distingir la silueta a prop de l'interruptor va veure a l'Usopp amb el cabell tot despentinat i la pitjor cara d'enuig que li havia vist mai mirant-se'ls directament. A la llitera de la seva dreta en Franky rondinava mentre a sobre en Ruffy dormia tan tranquil. En Chopper treia el cap des de la hamaca de dalt des de l'altre costat.

\- Que fas a l'hamaca d'en Sanji, Zoro? - va sentir al ren preguntar-li encara mig adormit.

Va mirar al seu voltant i va haver de reconèixer que si, efectivament estava en l'hamaca equivocada. Maleït sia, no hi hauria qui aguantés els aires de superioritat del cuiner a partir d'aquell moment. Parlant del cuiner es va adonar de cop de la situació en que es trobava. Tenia el seu peu en l'estomac del ros i una mà comprimint el cap ros lluny de la seva cara i a prop del seu tors. El cuiner també tenia una mà prement la seva espatlla i fins dos segons abans el seu genoll l'empenyia des del maluc on estava recolzat però de cop el ros s'havia quedat immòbil, observant-lo amb els ulls com plats i la boca oberta. Que redimonis li passava?

\- Cuiner pervertit? - va cridar-lo gairebé sense adonar-se'n.

Llavors va veure els ulls d'en Sanji posar-se blancs mentre el seu rostre començava a envermellir de cop i una mà semblava tenir espasmes, just a sobre d'un dels seus pits. El va empènyer d'una revolada i pel que semblava just a temps perquè el ros va començar a sagnar pel nas com si es tractés d'una font ornamental.

\- Waaaa! En Sanji es dessagna! - va cridar histèric el metge de la tripulació mentre intentava sortir de l'hamaca tan ràpid que va acabar caient a sobre del mencionat pacient.

Es va acomodar en l'hamaca amb un sospir mentre es duia una mà al rostre, exasperat. L'habitació es va començar a omplir de crits i corredisses mentre de fons es seguia sentint a en Ruffy roncar. Seria millor que seguís l'exemple del seu capità. Es va acomodar en l'hamaca de l'estúpid ros, ignorant als altres ocupants de l'habitació i en menys d'un minut ja roncava en sintonia amb el capità de goma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La informació sobre la manera de servir sake ha sortit d'internet i, com sempre, si hi ha algun error al respecte em sap greu i m'agradaria que m'ho féssiu saber si us plau.


End file.
